My Miracle, My Kokoro
by Kiki-LykaeLoverXoXo
Summary: She was trash to him, but she caused him to feel& he couldn't walk away from her no matter how he tried.He made his choice to have her& now they both must endure.Inoue must choose where her heart rests:Ivory or Crimson- Emerald or chocolate- Love or Pain.
1. Enter, Las Noche de Vida

**This is chapter one to my BRAND SPANKIN NEW ulquihime fanfic. I hope you love it.**

**I update based on wether my REVIEWS have encuraged me.. like if i get a million negatives then obviously it not worth the time u cud use on other fics..**

**You may be asking why i started this one when i ahvnt finished my other.. well heres you answer. --- I MAY OR MAY NOT BE ENDING MY OTHER ULQUIHIME STORY. it took altoa thought on this subject to decide what to do but instead of making up my mind i just started on this. i feel like my other one didnt keep ulquiorra in his original characterness... idk what u wana call it but i was off.. every chapter had a million different moods in it where i stopped and started writing PLUS i didnt go over it to check for mistakes like i did on this one. (altho im not the best at checking for errors in spelling and grammer and such anyway, as u can tell)**

**REVIEW PLEASE. i dont care if its a word a paragraph or just a punctuation/emoticon! plus ill probly start posting the name and such of whoever's post i loved most between updates. YOU DO NOT NEED AN ACOUNT TO REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer-- These are not my characters, ALL rights reserved to their original owners... blah blah blah...**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! i worked what little butt i have off on this!  
~Mimi/Kiki**

**PS. i resubmitted this chapter after having found some errors. it hasnt changed in the over all jist of things just been fixed info-wise. :)**

**

* * *

**

Enter... La Noche de Vida

(_The Living Night_)

Without looking at her the fourth Espada spoke to her in a cold tone, "If you have not eaten it by my return I will force it down your throat."

Click

The faceless white door locked softly behind Ulquiorra, her apparent new warden, as Orihime stared helplessly at the ground, her hands twisting together on her lap. A small sigh escaped her lips as she turned back toward the single window in her room.

The crescent moon was ever present and it seemed to be watching her, silently offering her its company in this blank world. Orihime looked once more at the tray before her, contemplating her options as she hesitantly picked up an apple and looked it over after taking a seat on the couch.

_It seems like an ordinary apple… They wouldn't poison me after going through all that to get me here would they? No… that wouldn't make sense. _She thought to herself and took a bite of it only hesitating a little.

She chewed it slowly half expecting there to be a razor blade hidden inside it even though she told herself other wise. After she found there wasn't she took another bite, her eyes widening in surprise as her stomach growled and she discovered that she was ferociously hungry. Within seconds the apple was nothing but a core and she was reaching for another, then a banana, and some grapes! _MMM! I can't believe I haven't eaten in three days!_

As happiness began to blossom inside her chest Orihime hopped up from her seat and picked up her water from the table a few feet away. But just as the glass touched her lips she felt a hand grip her shoulder gently, but firmly, as a sly voice spoke over her shoulder.

"Is our pet enjoying herself?" the man whispered against her ear.

Like a deer in the headlights she froze. Her hand tightening on the glass as the stranger slowly moved around to face her. Instant recognition registered inside of Orihime as she was faced with the Arrancar's size and build. He had the largest smile she'd ever seen and his eye patch didn't help to hide his knowing stare as his breath warmed her cheek and brought with it a curious smell, that she couldn't quite place and didn't want to know.

"W-who are you?" she tried her best to sound normal as she took a step back, her hand beginning to quiver. _He's one of the Espada…_

The Arrancar slowly stood to his full height in a way that instantly brought one word to her mind. _Snake. _

"My name is Noitora, which you should already know when you were introduced to the _top_ Espada. Now should I be offended that you didn't remember?" He cocked his head to the side, his long black hair falling over his shoulder as his hand moved from her shoulder to her chin, tilting it up toward him while he stepped closer to her; mirroring her retreat until the backs of her legs hit against the couch where her forgotten food sat.

Orihime's eyes widened and her grip on the cup tightened to the point of pain as she realized she they were alone and she was being cornered. Inoue's trembling doubled with every step he took; his disturbing one-eyed gaze looking her over, like some type of _appetizer,_ when she franticly shook her head in denial.

"No! T-there were just so many of you I-I—" she stammered nervously looking left and right for an exit; knowing that he was far more powerful then herself and she stood no chance losing him even if she ran. "I—

She froze in her stuttering as his smile widened even more and his face neared her own, "I'm willing to forgive… in _your_ case." he said with mock charm as his lips closed in on her own.

Suddenly the glass shattered in her hands. Orihime jumped, screaming with surprise and fear, barely feeling where the glass sliced her hands, as she turned her face away from his and shoved at him. Inoue heard his hiss of anger and she tried to run, her feet slipping on the water, causing her to fall to her knees as he caught her wrist, yanking her back toward him.

Tears began to break free from Inoue's gray eyes as the past few days suddenly came crashing upon her; the tears only urging her assailant on as he grabbed her by the hair and hoisted her to her feet then kicked the tray of food off the couch.

Sensing his intent and dreading the possibility, Orihime began to claw at his arm and chest, kicking out futilely while tears streaked down her scared, but determined, face.

Barely even noticing her attempts to get free he threw her onto the long, wide couch, pinning down her legs with his spiritual pressure as his long fingers ripped at her dress, tearing at it barbarically causing Orihime to scream desperately. She got a hand free from his grasp and her slap echoed through the room.

Noitora froze, slowly turning his face back toward her. His eyes alight with some _sick _joy at the act. It was then Orihime knew that no matter how hard she fought she wouldn't win, her stomach heaved and bile rose in her throat at the thought of what was going to happen and there was no one to save her here…

Orihime closed her eyes steeling herself for what was to come _Ichigo… I'm sorry…_

* * *

Ulquiorra closed the door not caring what she had to say to his order. The woman's petulant disobedience was getting on Ulquiorra's thin nerves and he knew if she hadn't eaten the food as instructed, he _could_ and _would_ punish her. _I'll deal with her later. Now I have more important matters to deal with. Aizen said something about instructing Wonderwiess…_

……….(Afterwards)………

Ulquiorra strode out of the Practice Field and flicked his wrist uninterestedly, riding his hand of the blood marring its pale perfection.

_Hmm its been barely 15 minutes…_he realized, not altogether surprised. _I'll give the girl 15 more minutes before returning._

Having decided, he started to turn in the opposite direction of her chamber but was stopped as he heard the sound of shattering glass. He paused, looking over his shoulder, a slightly suspicious expression on his face.

"Where is Noitora?" He snapped coldly at a nearby arrancar, who happened to be one of Noitora's fraccion, without looking at them.

They regarded him blankly; showing no respect as they deftly hid their resentment and fear of him. "_My Lord,_" he said harshly, "goes where he _pleases_." Then he turned away; back into the Practice Field.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed slightly and he took a step. His hands slid out of his pockets. Another step. He released a fraction of his spiritual pressure, and was gone.

A second passed and he was at her door, hearing her scream, a brush of his rietsu and the door flew open, crashing against the wall. Noitora had pinned down Aizen's prisoner, intending to dominate her in the way of hollows; a degrading act on their part, branding them as your own whether willing or no. Rage rose up inside Ulquiorra's _usually_ emotionless mood at the split second recognition of Noitora's act.

Without pause Ulquiorra refrained from drawing his sword and formed a fist instead, using his momentum to drive it deep into Noitora's diaphragm, then swung his elbow crashing up into contact with his jaw. The 4th's attack sent the Quinta Espada sailing across the room, cracking at least six ribs and effectively shattering the left side of his jaw.

After regarding his "comrade" with distain bordering on outright disgust, Ulquiorra looked down at the girl lying shaken on the couch. Her cheeks were flushed and wet with obvious tears; hers eyes still shimmering but no longer flowing with that foreign emotion. He stared almost curiously at the expression of willful determination that masked the fear she _obviously_ must have been feeling.

Suddenly she was looking up at him with those eyes and the great Espada felt his body lurch slightly. Puzzled, Ulquiorra wondered about the effect of her eyes on him; they were a silvery gray, although an uncommon color, it was not something that should have caused a shock to his system. _This woman… I have not encountered such a creature before…_

She didn't flinch at his bitter gaze as others did, and now she was looking at him with silent gratitude, knowing somehow that he wouldn't accept or appreciate that recognition. She got up from the couch holding in the fits that randomly shook her body as she tried to still her trembling hands.

Ulquiorra pushed his questions aside and paced past her, over to where Noitora was beginning to pick himself up. The Arrancar was clutching at his jaw and ribs in pain, a glare plastered on his face. Ulquiorra looked up at his subordinate almost at eye level with the normally towering Arrancar. Somehow even as _he_ had to look up to Noitora, Ulquiorra managed to look _superior._ The he conveyed his disgust by speaking in a carefully emotionless tone,

"Noitora, you know Aizen-sama has put this woman under his _protection_ along with _my own_." He paused letting it sink in while he noted the scratch marks on his face, "**Furthermore** it would seem that the _Fifth_ Espada needs more training, having been injured by a _human_ _woman_." Noitora's glare intensified at the indication of his inferior rank; and had his jaw not been broken beyond speech he would have cussed out the scrawny Espada before he could continue.

"I preferred it when that _woman_ was still seated as Tercero, keeping you in your place back when you were nothing but _dirt_ under my feet. _She_ knew her place _and_ her boundaries unlike you." Ulquiorra finished without so much as a twitch in expression.

At the mention of his female predecessor and enemy Noitora's rage ignited and his hand flew to the hilt of his sword, but just as he began to draw Ulquiorra's hand shot out of his pocket and lashed across this cheek, backhanding his smashed jaw.

The beaten Espada let out a howl of pain and the sound of bones popping and blood splattering echoed in the small room. Behind Ulquiorra, Orihime gasped and covered her mouth in horror at his crushed mouth and bloodied face. _Cifer-san broke him so easily…_

Ulquiorra watched with disinterest as Noitora leaned against the side of the couch gagging and coughing up blood onto the white ivory floor while clutching his ribs.

"And don't be mistaken, _Noitora_, because obviously you _still_ _are _nothing but dirt to me. For _unlike_ your predecessor, I _won't_ give you the mercy that you've _never_ deserved then be stabbed in the back because of it." He finished coldly then turned away from him, showing that Ulquiorra didn't even count him as a threat, as he grabbed the Inoue girl's wrist, leading her to the door. He then released her and nodded to the right.

"Your replacement chamber is this way woman." He said with his once again calm, cool voice; not even looking at Noitora as he followed her out, walking in his gracefully-haughty, and yet completely uncaring manner.

Noitora fought for breath, gagging on the blood flooding his throat. He staggered into the hallway knowing that the med room was near this one. Finally with one last glare at the coat-tails disappearing around the corner, he ran as best he could toward the help of his loving Fraccion.

_This isn't over Ulquiorra, you bitter bastard… It's far from over. You can count on that…_

_**

* * *

**_

Like i asked before

** PLEASE REVIEW. if you prefer this story to my other ulquihime one then please tell me. i have two other chapter already written and depending on the feedback i may or may not post them. so kepp me posted if u like it :D**

**~Mimi/Kiki**

Go to youtube and look up user **silanduqiaocui** for AN AMAZING YOUTUBE VIDEO OF ULQUIHIME! (its the electro world one) ALSO watch Hekkushun (Ulquiorra's view) AND Destiny's people (Orihime's view) They are BEAUTIFUL! and they are also all hand drawn by an amazing artist if you ask me

I also recommend the one called **BlumberBerry** and **ShadyVaati** for Ulquihime videos!


	2. Deadly Addiction

**Thank you people!!! **

**As of 11:06 p.m. Tsadde you were the one that got me to update! lol thanks for the compliments i do try my best to describe what im trying to say. 3**

**I'll probly be re writing the other story i have because i decided it would be wrong to leave my other faithful viewers all tied up and lonely. i dont wana make them hate me. lol**

**ok this chapter has been my favorite so far, i rather like how i did it. and considering my age i think its pretty well done. ;D ok so now onto business: im normally a slow updater but i had these chapters done in advance so as the story goes itll probly slow down alittle. I wont be able to write for the next couple days cuz i got asked to prom as a freshman and its tomorrows the night before which means im gonna be getting all my last minute things. lol-**

**Btw i have a pole on my profile page you can vote if you want or just read about random things bout me. i havnt updated in in a year so its alittle out dated but yeh... oh wel i fix it on another day. btw you can add me on face book if youd like. ill release my name in a later chapter so my loyal readers may talk to me on there or play farmville withme cuz i fracking LOVE that game! lol**

**Disclaimer- Every night, i wish with all my might, that i could own what was Kibo Tite's...... but alas i awaken, and find that once again, i was mistaken. (all rigths reserved)**

**Bet you never thought id come up with that lil ryhme huh??? **

**ENJOY! read and review ppl! 3**

**~MiMI/KiKi**

**

* * *

**

Deadly Addiction

Ulquiorra watched the prisoner disappear into the dark room, contemplating on whether or not to follow. _Guessing from the apple core and banana peals on the floor she had complied with my orders but…_

He was startled from his thoughts by what sounded like someone crying. Blinking with what could have been called vague surprise, Ulquiorra noticed that the door had closed in front of him when he had not followed Inoue immediately. The sound was so soft he might not of caught it had he not been so close to the door. Even with his advanced Arrancar senses he could not make out her words through the door. _Who could she be talking to? The room was empty I'm sure of it, and why is she crying?_ The wretchedness of humans and their weaknesses, their '_emotions',_ sickened him and yet intrigued him like no other…

Driven by his hunger for answers Ulquiorra stealthily opened the door to peer inside. Standing perfectly still he narrowed his eyes slightly trying to she what she was doing without risking moving in closer. Her slim form was knelt in front of the window, hunched over slightly as she spoke.

Unbeknownst to the man standing in her doorway; Orihime poured her heart out to her moon, no caring if it heard her or not. Tears ran down her cheeks in rivers and her hands were folded in her lap, clenched so tightly that her hands seemed white.

"But I'm so scared! I'm trying to be brave! I-I'm trying to make ichigo and the others proud of me… but I can't do this alone…" she looked up in silence at her moon; and shock struck Ulquiorra like lightning on a dark night, as he realized that the girl was smiling.

"Thank you… Whoever you are, thank you for sending him… I know that he would never accept my gratitude for saving me, so I'll say it to you instead." tears still trailed down her cheeks in streams but now she was almost laughing… _This woman makes no sense. _Ulquiorra thought to himself and was just about to leave but her last words, spoken in a tone that sounded almost tender, stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Thank you Ulquiorra Schiffer… Thank you for being my friend..." the door clicked softly behind her words, cutting him off from her and leaving him staring with widened emerald eyes at the Ivory door.

Moments passed and still he did not move. Once, his pale hand moved as if to open the door, but then it faltered and returned to his pocket. His expression hardened into its usual blank stare and he turned resolutely away from her chamber and strode down the hall.

* * *

(A few weeks later)

Orihime ate her usual lunch in silence. Occasionally she would pause between bites and watch the door almost hopefully, but when no one entered she would turn and look up at the moon. A small smile touched her lips and she took another bite of the mango, although not as eager as before. _Mmm_ _Mango…_ Inoue thought to herself as she savored its taste.

"I assume the food is to your standard." Ulquiorra stated blandly as he sauntered through the door.

Orihime almost gagged on her food in surprise but she quickly recovered, her eyes lighting up as she stood. "Hai! It is very good, Ulquiorra-sama!" When he merely nodded and turned to leave she tried to stall him, "I-I very much like fruit, how did you know?"

He paused and looked back at her determined to not be drawn in by her anymore than he already was. "I know many things about you, woman." He stated it simply wanting to say more but closed his eyes against it and stalked toward the door.

Orihime balked slightly at the uncommon display if emotion that flashed across his face if only for a moment. She knew absolutely nothing about her silent warden besides what she could hear with an ear pressed to stonewalls.

But despite all their difference she knew they had a connection and it led her to speak something she hadn't known to voice until now, "You know Ulquiorra, you and I, we aren't so different." Her voice was barely a whisper as she turned her profile to him and stared down at the floor.

The Espada stopped in his tracks, his hand on the door, eyes wide and anticipating. _The words she speaks… she knows nothing of me. She should fear me…I do not understand her or the things she causes me to… feel…_ he tried to shrug it off knowing what she wanted of him was impossibility.

"Nether of us are accepted by those around us." She continued not expecting him to listen. "My friends, they _cared_ for me but could never see my need to be respected as an _equal_. And the other arrancar, I see how they treat you although you do not seem to care. You are the one that _defends_ their home from attacks and you never treat them purposely cruelly like the other Espada do. And yet, they _fear_ you… You see? You and I are sort of like Yin and Yang; different but together we're the same." A smile lighted her face as she looked up at him.

She looked over at him, her soft gray eyes seeming to penetrate his armor along with the tender tone that she used whenever she spoke of him. Those combined left him shaken and it affected his balance severely. Ulquiorra hated the feeling of vulnerability and he felt the need to stop her before she could ruin him completely. _She will _**not**_ do this to me again; I will not allow her presence and words to afflict me in such a way! I am the master, she the prisoner. For her to compare herself to me is to compare a-a rabbit to a cold-blooded killer!_

Inoue started in shock as Ulquiorra suddenly spun on his heel and strode over to her, grasping her firmly by the chin, his black nails biting into her skin. "You are _nothing_ like me." He said firmly making her keep eye contact with him as tears shimmered in her eyes at his blatant and apparent hatred for her, _He hates me too…_ she thought hopelessly.

"For you to call us alike is like saying night is day. I am _dead_. I _kill_. I _have no soul_ where you are human, capable of feeling for others and are the very definition of life. You could _never_ kill someone no matter how dirty or vile they were while Ikill _innocents_ on a daily basis, merely because I am told to." Ulquiorra's grip faltered as tears leaked from her eyes, and ran onto his hand; causing some _emotion_ to rise in chest. _Those tears, that voice… those eyes. Every time I see them I feel a-a- tightness in my chest like I've never felt before! How does she do this to me?_ He thought almost helplessly.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I don't know what I was thinking…" Inoue said trying to stay strong while closing her wet eyes, trying to shut out his suddenly harsh glare. "We could _never_ be the same I was wrong Ulquiorra-sama!"

Suddenly his hand snatched away from her face, and Inoue flinched expecting it to come crashing down on her cheek for daring to cry in his presence. But what happened next was nothing she could have ever expected.

"Forgive me..." The great Espada's voice sounded strangled, "Just-Just please stop crying, girl."

Slowly Inoue opened her confused gray gaze. Ulquiorra was standing before her his emerald eyes clenched shut as if he was fighting some unseen battle in his mind. His elegant hand was clenched tightly around the fabric of his shirt that covered his hollow hole. Then he took an uncertain step backwards as his jade-tear-streaked face seemed to harden against all emotion, sinking back into his expressionless mask.

_No. _It seemed to say.

Orihime didn't know what to do. She'd never seen him like this. At first he seemed to curse her but just then his voice had been ragged, when he _apologized to her. _Now she watched, in regret, as his pale features carefully went blank

_Don't hide it again…don't shut yourself out…I know il probably never understand you, but these feelings prove that your not a killer, Ulquiorra, your not a monster…maybe you just need something. Someone…_

Not realizing what she was doing Inoue reach out a tentative hand and rested it against his frosty cheek.

His entire body seemed to jerk at her touch and he immediately turned his head away from her touch, his eyes snapping open, locking with hers; a mixture of anger and pain in his emerald gaze.

"Damn you woman! How do you do this to me!" Ulquiorra burst out as he smacked her hand away and turned on his heel, leaving in such a storm of anger that he didn't even close the door behind himself.

Leaving Orihime alone, with herself. She stared in confusion at the doorway as it slowly shut on its own; silently wondering what had just happened between them. _Ichigo…Rukia… Tatsuki… I need you. I'm so confused…_

_**I hope you guys looked up those vids from b4! i loved them and im listenign to one now lol**_

**_UNtil next time mu faithful readers!_**

**_I heart you!_**

_~MiMi/KiKi_


	3. Desicions, Heart Dont Fail Me Now

**Hey people love your comments! i like this chapter alot considering it all and im working on the next one as we speak. **

**I went to prom last weekend and it was hooooooooooorible! all i could think about was isaac (aka my ex) and my friend i went with was like ALL over me.. i told him i didnt like him like that but u know how guys are.... ugh... oh well, as a freshman its not a big deal. :D **

**Tomorrow im gonna go feed the poor starving ducks at the lake!!! WHOOHOO BREAD! lololol (and isaacs going with me!!! yay possible make out time!!) lol**

**PLEAS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!! :D I LOVE U ALL!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own this super fantastical extra-amazingful utterly FERGALICIOUS anime.... Kibo Tite does.. kudos dude..**

**

* * *

**

Decisions, Decisions... Oh How Fate Loves Toy With us...

The next few weeks were like hell for Orihime. Ulquiorra would no longer bring in her food himself; instead he would send one of his many fraccion in his place. The males were almost mirror images of him in personality. They were polite and would always treat her with respect as he would have himself but they're kindness only went so far. The refused to converse with her other than what was necessary and at any mention of their lord they would go instantly cold and silent, then leave seconds later.

On the other hand she recalled morbidly, the female fraccion were overly horrid to her. They would demean her and point out her messy appearance and distasteful hair color. Many of them would pretend to 'accidentally' spill her food onto the floor then merely shrug and leave, saying, "Your Aizen's dog now. You may as well eat like one."

One time she had gotten up the courage to ask a nicer girl, with pink hair, where Ulquiorra was, but Orihime instantly regretted it when the girl turned her fiery gaze on her and backhanded her so hard that she saw stars. The girl then said that if she ever referred to Ulquiorra as anything but Cifer-sama or Lord Cifer, that punishment would come swiftly and even more severely than it had this time.

After that day she had given up completely and now she spent her days staring out the window; wishing she could see her friends again. Pulling her covers tighter around her shoulders Orihime tried to close her eyes and drift into splendid sleep; where her friends still loved her and where sometimes even Ulquiorra would appear to tell her that he didn't hate her and that he was just away now… _he's just busy… that's all…_

Minutes passed as Inoue fell asleep then, just as her breathing slowed and she entered her dream world, the door silently opened and a dark figure walked hesitantly inside. He seemed to second-guess himself as he started toward her bed, stopping twice along the way, before finally coming to a stop next to Orihime's sleeping form.

Ulquiorra looked down at her; exhausted and seemingly oblivious of his ripped and tattered clothes. Absently he reached down; smoothing a hand over her tussled hair. Without thinking about it, the great warrior pulled the comforter up around her shoulders, tucking her in gently as if to silently apologize for what he had done. _We are nothing alike… that is why I find it impossible to leave your side._

"You seem to be the balance to my chaos, girl." He whispered as he trailed a black fingernail across her forehead and tucked a wild strand of red her behind her ear. "And for all my strength and powers I cannot make myself spare you of what is to come."

An uncommon sigh of defeat escaped from between his obsidian and ivory lips as he turned his back to the wall and sank to the floor next to her headboard. He leaned his head back and rested it there; looking up at the ceiling illuminated by the moon. _Things had been so simple before; it was only myself, and my quest for power then. But now… _Ulquiorra closed his eyes and images of defiant gray eyes, brimming with emotion that he could no longer feel, flashed inside his mind. …_Or at least I hadn't felt them until now. _He thought wearily to himself as sleep beckoned to him after the past few days of battle.

_I have made my decision… I must enjoy it for now and live with the consequences to come._

* * *

(The next morning)

Sorrow filled Orihime as she opened her eyes that morning, and again realized that the past two weeks hadn't be a dream. She really had left her friends for this cold white world, and she really was going to live the rest of her life alone in it.

Blinking her eyes, Inoue sat up, letting the warm covers slide off of her as she rubbed her eyes; half to get the sleep out of them and half to try and wake herself up from this nightmare she was living.

In her newly subdued manner Orihime stood and walked over to the couch, picking up the fresh change of clothes lying on the couch as they did every morning. She changed there, in the open, because she new that no one would come see her until noon and even then it was only to feed her. Moments later they would leave once again and not return until supper; to pick up the old tray and exchange it with a new, food-covered one.

Fully dressed in her new, but completely identical, outfit Inoue glanced at her window wishing she could tell the time in this strange place. _Things seem to drag on forever in this stupid place… I wish Tatsuki was here so had had someone to talk to._

Had it been two or three days earlier she would have turned at the sound of her door opening and slow footsteps clacking into her chambers; but now she didn't even bother to look at yet another coldhearted fraccion. Lately they had all been girls and Orihime couldn't stand the way they treated her when she had done nothing to them!

But instead of a shrill voiced threat, she heard what she'd been hoping to hear all week, "I assume you slept well woman." Ulquiorra said blandly as he set her food down on the table.

Orihime spun around in disbelief, her large eyes blinking rapidly in surprise, "Ulquiorra! I-I mean Cifer-sama!" she gasped, quickly correcting herself, "I didn't know you were coming today." she finished lamely not knowing what to say to his sudden reappearance.

"I have had business to attend to lately and Aizen-sama deemed the task of feeding you a waste of my time when I could be-" he paused for a moment, not sure how much he should tell her, "-doing otherwise."

Not caring or noticing his pause Orihime timidly but excitedly approached the table and picked up and apple; offering it to him boldly. "Would you like an apple m-my lord?" she asked sheepishly, her voice stumbling over his new title.

Ulquiorra regarded her for a moment, noting her anxiety at his presence mixed with an almost distraught enthusiasm and the sudden respect of his rank.

"Guessing from your sudden change in behavior and demeanor, my Fraccion' must have treated you in a manner that was seriously lacking of compassion." As he said it his eyes narrowed slightly, but he took the apple anyway and bit into it thoughtfully.

Laughing nervously, Inoue smiled and scratched her head not wanting to make anymore enemies, "No, not at all! They were very uhh… busy! They gave me my food on time everyday, some even served it extra special!"

The Espada scanned her features knowing she was hiding their malice from him and he intended to deal with them later, but having quickly lost interest in the topic he changed subjects, "That white dress Aizen made suits your body well."

"It-It what?" She squeaked, once again shocked, causing a grape to fly from her grasp.

Slightly annoyed by her new sheepishness Ulquiorra changed subjects again, "I asked if you slept well."

"Oh, yes actually! It gets really cold here at night but that comforter on the bed is amazingly warm! What do you think its made of Ulquiorra-san? It feels so soft and smooth I can't imagine what it could be!" she babbled on happily, loving the squishy bed compared to her hard one in Kurakara.

Ulquiorra merely shrugged and sat down the apple core, "It never concerned me to wonder."

She looked at him oddly a slight frown on her lips, "Isn't your bed made the same? I mean if it's not then it must be even larger and softer considering you've lived here longer and are one of the Espada, right?"

Once again he shrugged, looking over at her bed, "My room is not so different from your own. Most of Los Noches is constructed the same to keep intruders from finding their way around easily."

"Oh..." She answered lamely.

Orihime was disappointed that her prison was not only completely white, but also never changing. _Would it kill them to have a little color in this place? _She wondered.

"Would you like to see for yourself?" he asked cautiously not wanting to bring back her earlier awkwardness. "You have not seen your new home other than your own rooms and the hallway between."

Orihime clasped her hands together against her chest, her eyes lighting up with new life built on hope. "Really? Oh yes, please Ulquiorra-san! Could we go see the rest of the castle?! I would love to see anything! Anything at all after being locked in here for days!"

Replacing his hands in his pocket he nodded once and pivoted gracefully on his heel, sauntering toward the door as he spoke, "Come, girl. Stay by my side and do not speak to any but me unless I judge it necessary."

"Oh thank you, Ulquiorra-san! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Overjoyed at the prospect of freedom Orihime chased after Ulquiorra a smile spreading happily across her face as she caught up with him and clasped her hands behind her back. She looked up at him, genuine kindness in her eyes as she hovered close by his side; intending to do exactly as he said in hopes of finding a friend in him, to keep her company, in this foreign world.

On the outside Ulquiorra seemed indifferent and reserved, but he could feel the monster inside himself purr with satisfaction. _It has only begun…_but for all his strength and power Ulquiorra could not spare her for what was to come…

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnn.... lol i loved that chapter! Although not as much as the one im working on now but i still liked it :D i hope u guys feel the same!**

**love u pplz! PLEASE REVIEW!! D:**

**~Mimi/Kiki**


	4. Home Sweet Home?

**Hello people how are you? ive been havin some SERIOUS issues with this chapter. .... i mean SERIOUS. i had to rewrite two times then delete half of it becuse i thought it was too out of character... ugh...**

**So yeah i havnt the best couple weeks but oh well i love writing :3**

**Btw people- when your reviewing please use your head alittle. Someone had to nerve to try and "inform me" that hollows eat souls not food. WELL NO DUH! i have researched my very small ass off on Ulquiorra and everything else in general! Just think about this: if Ulquiorra was offered food by the girl he was trying to sway into trusting him wouldnt it be sooooo much easier if he didnt refuse the food and point out to her that HE HAD NO SOUL AND ATE PEOPLE?? i mean serisously.... gawd... -_- **

**aaaaanyway sorry boutt that angry rant :3 i love you please dont be afraid to talk to me! and feel free to add me on Facebook. Courtney L Kleeb. 3 you all!!**

**Please REVIEW i tried my best and id like to know how i did. : )**

**Home Sweet Home**

Orihime watched her black-fringed dress swish across her legs as she walked.

_Where is he taking me?_ She wondered, casting a glance up at Ulquiorra from under her lashes; but she jerked her gaze back to the floor almost before she could catch sight of his piercing emerald gaze. _Almost._

He hadn't said a word since they left her room and her joy was starting to dwindle. _I'm grateful he's taken me out of my room but…_unknowingly a sigh escaped her lips. _I thought he had changed a little, I thought…_she paused and looked up at him once more and his composed expression never wavered,_ I don't know what I thought…_

But what Inoue didn't know is that every time she looked away Ulquiorra's gaze would flicker back to her face and linger there once more.

Orihime didn't know what to think of him. He was impolite, harsh, and seemingly cruel at times but he never seemed to do anything intentionally mean just for fun; he was too smart to act like that. At first glance Ulquiorra looked like someone who was bitter, unsympathetic and arrogant. He acted like he had lost any and all emotions that every human was born with… but he'd proved her wrong about that more then once in the last 2 weeks. _Or has it been three…?_ Inoue couldn't remember anymore; all she knew was that even though Ulquiorra Cifer was basically an upgraded hollow she just didn't believe that he was evil.

_It's his eyes, _she decided, _a person with eyes like his… they look like they've seen so many bad things. But he never shows it. Its almost like he's locked up everything inside his head… He may be powerful, and god knows how old he is, but Ulquiorra's actually hiding from the world like a child would... _Inoue smiled a little at the thought of her jailer as a little kid; all shaggy black hair and attitude._ His stare is just so intense! Its almost like he can see into my head and hear what I'm thinking… But he can't be all bad…he just doesn't feel like the others do, he feels… safe._

Suddenly Orihime bumped into Ulquiorra's outstretched arm. Her face was inches from a gigantic stone door; his arm the only thing stopping her from hitting it.

"Do you never pay attention to your surroundings woman?" he asked not really expecting an answer while his deep jade eyes searched her haunted face; noting that her crimson hair was spilled temptingly over her shoulders as she tucked a strand behind her ear.

"I was thinking." She said a little dazedly as she stared up at him and finally remembered to smile. "Umm, where are we Cifer-san?"

He replied vaguely without looking away from the brilliant cherry-colored silk that was her hair, "This is the front door of Las Noches." As Ulquiorra spoke he absently reached up and wove his fingers through the ends of her fiery red hair. _Its so soft…the _Cuarto Espada mused contently to himself as he gently wrapped it around his battle-callused hand.

After a moment he noticed her baffled expression and reluctantly let the silky strands slip from his grip. Ulquiorra refused to explain his actions or even seem reproachful, _She will have to get used to my touch at some point. Now is as good a time as any. _He decided.

Before she could say anything he laid his palm flat against the stone door; unlocking it with his unique cero signature. And like a small rabbit, Inoue's attention snapped immediately to the door as he pushed it open like it's two-ton-mass was nothing more then a feather. Her usually gray eyes seemed to suddenly glint like silver in the sun as she looked on eagerly trying to see the outside world.

The simplicity of her excitement made Ulquiorra want to try to surprise her even more. A strange fluttering started in his stomach as he captured her hand carefully in his own and took a small step away from her; attempting a gesture of chivalry he vaguely remembered seeing on earth when he first turned hollow. He held the door ajar with his foot, giving Inoue plenty of room to enter, then suddenly swept down into an elegant bow; placing his black lips softly against her fingertips for a moment before he stood before her once more and met her eyes calmly with his own.

"Orihime Inoue…" Although the Espada completely contrasted his act by speaking in his usual monotone Orihime's eyes still lit up as he gestured to the peaceful quartz desert beyond, "Welcome, to your new home."

Soft strands of flamed hair brushed across Ulquiorra's face as Orihime suddenly burst into action. The smell of her cherry-blossom shampoo was all that was left behind as Orihime dashed past him; laughter unexpectedly bubbling up inside her while she spun and danced around a crystal in one of the most dangerous places in existence. And it was all because she had only one thing on her mind: _Home_.

_I have a home… _Orihime's heart was swelling with delight as she finally stopped her wild spinning and looked back at Ulquiorra. He was watching her with his usual blank expression, unmoving and silent as usual. But as she watched him Inoue realized how out of character he had just acted. _Was he really just polite to me? _She asked herself incredulously. He'd never shown anything even close to friendliness or even respect. _Well not until today at least, _She corrected herself.

But just as Orihime was going to speak Ulquiorra stepped away from the door and let it close with a silent, but ominous, _click_. But still he just stood there watching her with those emerald eyes. And even though they were half closed and his hands were pushed lazily into his pockets; Inoue felt like they were warming her from her head to her toes. She could feel blush creeping into her cheeks and she quickly turned her back to him, embarrassed. Tentatively she rested her hand on one of the foreign trees near her, trailing her fingers up and down its cold smooth surface as she tried to shake the feeling of his gaze on her back.

"An entire forest lies beneath this sand." A deep voice from behind said close to her ear.

Orihime gasped and spun around in surprise to see Ulquiorra mere inches away.

"H-How —?" She tried to ask as she took a small step away from him.

"How?" he stated quizzically trying to think of a logical answer to her unexpected question, "It is most likely because of the immense amount of spiritual pressures that dwell there; otherwise I have not cared to know."

Orihime shook her head slowly, blinking her eyes up at him as she took another small step back then looked down at the tree. _Why didn't I notice he was so tall? _She asked herself as her hand began to relax on the tree limb.

"No…" She said.

Ulquiorra balked slightly in confusion but showed none of it, "No? No what? No it's not possible or no, that's not the reason why?"

"N-No, I meant that wasn't what I meant." She said vaguely and looked back up at him; unconsciously shifting her weight toward the tree as she did so, causing something to suddenly give way beneath her feet.

Slightly annoyed by her vagueness and urged on by purple hue that now tinted her gray eyes he continued with hazy sarcasm, "Or could you mean no, that's not sand or no, the sky is not black?"

"Oh!" Orihime suddenly jumped in distress, fearing she'd broken something when the ground gave way under her weight. Quickly she spun on her heel and knelt next to the tree searching its base for what she'd busted.

Ulquiorra pushed down a sigh of irritation and grumbled to himself, "Or you could just ignore me completely and start playing in the sand." He jammed his hands deeper into his pockets and watched as she filched through the sand, his annoyance quickly turning to curiosity.

"What are you doing, girl?" he asked as he peered over her shoulder.

She stopped in her frantic searching and looked over her shoulder at him, sadness in her eyes as she stood and opened her hands revealing a crumbled crystal rose.

"It was under the sand and I accidentally stepped on it…" she said and Ulquiorra watched as an orange dome covered it and fixed it perfectly. Inoue smiled up at him as she did so then dared to touch its fragile petals as gently as she could; but it crumbled at her touch once more, causing her to heal it again.

"It's so fragile." She said, a small frown crinkling her forehead, " I wanted to keep it but it'll just break even more…where could I put it so it won't break, Ulquiorra?" She looked up at him hopefully as a strong breeze suddenly blew her forward; bumping her into him and draping her fiery hair around his neck and shoulders, enveloping him in her flowery sweet scent.

Ulquiorra clenched his eyes shut; holding himself back as he caught her in his arms; the fluttering in his stomach tightening to the point of pain. The few seconds that Inoue was helplessly pressed against him were like a hell he never wanted to end. Her body molded perfectly to his own, fitting like two pieces of a puzzle, just for a moment, before he had to push her away from his raging body. _I can't control my body when I'm with her. _He cursed himself as he tried to stop the lower portions of his body from reacting the way they did. _I will NOT be like the other beasts here._

Ulquiorra firmly gripped her upper arms and stepped away from her; and the problem. She looked up at him apologetically as the wind died down, still holding the crystal flower in her palm.

"Forgive me." She said a little embarrassedly. "I wasn't ready for that wind, I'm sorry Ulquiorra."

He closed his eyes, officially ignoring the hardness forming in his pants, and merely held out his hand. "Give that to me girl."

She stared at his hand a little skeptically but when his eyes opened again and his emerald gaze narrowed slightly she immediately handed it over.

"What are you going to do Ulquiorra?" she asked then realizing that she had slipped up more than once with his title added, "-sama…"

"Hush Inoue." He said then once more closed his eyes and concentrated his spiritual pressure to his hand. Almost immediately the rose began to glow the same brilliant green color as his palm. It started to pulse slightly as the crystal began to absorb the rietsu, then Ulquiorra switched tactics and began channeling spiritual particles from their surroundings into it also; giving the rose black accenting to go with its new deep emerald color. Sensing it could hold no more Ulquiorra inspected his work; it was sturdier now and was emitting a glow that shifted back and forth between jade and black. He could feel the toll it had taken from him, he had not expected the crystal to be able to hold so much rietsu. But when he saw Inoue's awestruck expression as he clenched his fist shut and opened it with the rose unharmed, Ulquiorra decided it didn't matter that he'd just locked a part of himself inside a plant.

She was happy and looking up at him like he was the most amazing person in the world and that's all he wanted for now.

"How did you do that Ulquiorra?" she exclaimed as he handed it back to her.

He shrugged and looked at her, "It doesn't matter." When a slight frown creased her brow he continued, "All that matters is that I did. A delicate rose cannot survive in a world like this, Inoue."

As he spoke Ulquiorra's eyes lingered on her cyan hairpins. "It must grow, become stronger… or it will be torn apart. Like you have…" He wanted to touch those delicate flowers but held himself back and decided it was time to leave.

Inoue spun the shimmering rose in her fingers as his words began to sink in, _Cannot survive in a world like this…or it will be torn apart. Was he talking about me? Was he calling me weak or was he warning me not to be?_

"Ulquiorra—" Orihime looked up; determined to stop whatever games he was trying to pull on her all of a sudden. _He can't make me feel like-like __**that**__… then turn around a-and toy with me! _

"Ulquiorra I—" but he wasn't there anymore he was far away again, in the blink of an eye, by the door once more.

"We are leaving woman." He said as the as the door creaked open, and he walked inside. "There are other things to see and this is not a safe place for you."

Orihime frowned at the door, clutching the rose tightly in her fist. His mood swings were going to kill them both at this rate. But instead of banging her head against the tree in frustration, she took a deep breath and ran to catch up with Ulquiorra before the door closed.

_Home Sweet Home…_

_

* * *

_

**The offical winners of this update's review awards.. thing.. ARE**

**Saiumi AND Tsadde!!!!**

**Saiumi -- i love how fun you were about ur review "dum dum dummmmm" lolol i loved it ;P**

**Tsadde-- You are my faithful reader who reviewed from the start and i love hearing your opinions on my chapters!!! ;3**

**To eveyone else,**

**Please review! i love to hear what you think even though i got alittle mad about the one lol! **

**Love you all!!,**

**Kiki-CarpathianAngel**


	5. Passed Days bring The Hound

_____****_

__

**Ok first off im sooooo sorry about that angry rant i had last chapter! i was having some serious issues that day and it just set me off.**

**Also my computer's hard drive has been shot and it finally died a few weeks ago so i made this chapter extra long for you. lol I hope you enjoy this chapter because it is one of my favorites that ive ever written. I love using dramatic situations to deepen a relationship between characters!**

**This chapter was only reposted because i found some issues that were very kindly pointed out to me by one of my favorite authors. :3**

**Disclaimer- Copy and paste from previous chapters**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

______

_____****_

**

* * *

**

****

Passed days

********

(The Hound)

Orihime looked up at Ulquiorra as he led her down yet another hallway. He'd said they were going to his chambers now and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't afraid though. She was never afraid of Ulquiorra. The thought of going into his room and being alone with him _should_ scare her, Inoue knew. But he'd never harmed her or done anything that he didn't know better not to do. He'd called her trash when she'd first arrived but it was true. From his view she _was_ weak. Weak like a baby throw into a pen of wolves and he got stuck with the task of keeping it alive.

Suddenly a roar from outside caused Ulquiorra to pause. He seemed to read what was going on as he placed his palm against the wall. And she watched as he pressed a single fingertip to the granite and traced a large circle as it began to glow a brilliant green. Then his eyes met her own and he slapped the wall, hard, with an open fist; sending the chunk of granite spiraling into the sand dunes below.

"What…" she whispered in question and Ulquiorra nodded for her to look for herself while his gaze never wavered from her face.

Orihime hesitantly looked out over the landscape and her gaze was instantly caught by a bright red light. A slim fox-like hollow was racing across the sand; its four tails whipping behind it as it dodged blasts of cero from its attacker.

She could plainly read its alarm as it looked up at the castle, hoping for an escape from the massive spider-like creatures pursuing it.

Inoue's heart went out to the poor thing as it leapt into the air, instinctually curving to avoid a spike shot, as it returned a blasted of cero at one of its attackers. It was a direct hit but purple blood spattered the sand beneath the small fox as it landed.

_Oh no…_Orihime's soft heart sank as she saw the clean slice along its side. It seemed to dance with the hundreds of spikes thrown at it; weaving around each one, snapping them in half with its wicked teeth and whip-like tails until the barrage of fire suddenly ended.

Mesmerized by the display Orihime almost didn't feel the strong hands grip her waist and toss her out the window. She panicked grabbing for the ledge in terror as she plummeted, but then strong arms suddenly caught her in a tight embrace.

"Stop squirming woman." Ulquiorra's deep voice whispered against her ear as his grip tightened around her. She froze.

"What are you doing? Why are we out here Ulqui-?" she tried to ask then screamed as he suddenly jerked them both away from a lightning fast shot of cero. Orihime's fingers gripped his arm around her tightly as the wind silently brought the smell of death to her from below. A spindly looking hollow lie dead against the wall; claw marks raked across its gut

"This hollow has often come to the castle during these sorts of attacks from the Sidewinders. She often rips its walls open for her defense. Aizen is tiring of the damage done to Las Noches and has instructed me to end it. You will remain behind me where you are safe." Ulquiorra dropped lightly to the ground and set her aside as she gasped in horror.

"You can't Ulquiorra! She just wants to survive!" Inoue pleaded as Ulquiorra turned to face the smallwounded hollow that was ripping through her enemies with such tenacity that Orihime couldn't help but admire. _He can't kill something like this. She's alive and fighting with everything she has to keep it that way... it's not right!_

Orihime started to run after Ulquiorra as he aimed cero at his target but she was suddenly blown back as several crimson blasts of cero collided in front of them. Followed by the small hollow lifting her muzzle and let loose a long mournful howl that chilled her to the bone.

Then something strange happened…

The howl seemed to drag at Inoue's senses. It pulled at her mind. Echoing over and over in the air long after the hollow had ceased its lamentation, the unnatural sound rang in her ears making her want to fall to her knees and weep. Inoue looked up; tears streaking down her cheeks as grief suddenly consumed her. It felt so real when she knew it couldn't be. She couldn't stop it! _It hurts!_ She sobbed in pain searching blindly for something, someone to help her as she suddenly crumpled beneath it all, collapsing to the ground. ..._Ichigo?_

Suddenly strong arms caught her and the twisted pain seemed to vanish. Orihime dazedly looked up and saw a face looking down at her. Bright light shot above them and she could have sworn that his hair was strawberry red… but then the light vanished and it was black as coal. Emerald eyes were piercing her and a pale hand was trailing over her face, then down her neck, as he checked for injuries.

_Ulquiorra…_There was something different though she noticed... It was Ulquiorra, Orihime knew it was without a doubt, but he felt so much… _bigger_ than before. His presence was consuming her, filling her, surrounding her completely until all she could think or feel was him and his arms around her.

"U-Ulqui—" she reached a tentative hand toward his face needing to touch the thin streaks of green there. And this time she did… he didn't flinch away or scream at her; not this time. He merely stared down at her, his blank mask carefully in place; he was waiting for something… watching.

"W-What happened, Ulquiorra? I tried to stop you and then… and then it just-just howled and I couldn't control myself."

"That was the Allido de Muerte or Death Howl. It is one of the Sabueso's many tricks. She is the Hell Hound and wields her weapons well." Ulquiorra stood and huge bat-like wings suddenly unfurled from around her as he did so. "This is my release form. You are not trained to fight the Sabueso and I had to over power her hold on you, or you would have died from the thrall her call put you in."

He stared down at her as he spoke, holding her carefully as she took everything in. _She is so fragile…so breakable. _The sheer helplessness of humans disgusted him yet when he looked at Orihime, he could see nothing but strength. _How does she continue knowing that any second could be her last? She knows that she could never survive on her own against even the weakest of Arrancar yet she still would have tried to stop me…_

"Thank you…" Orihime managed to stutter as she stared at him. _He looks so… unreal._ She thought to herself as she stared in awe at his wings and full helmet that now covered his shaggy hair along with the utterly epic uniform he was wearing now. It made her feel protected and yet helpless all at once. "C-Could you please let me down?"

Ulquiorra set Inoue on her own feet, watchful that she didn't fall. He hadn't wanted to put her down and the power she was beginning to have over him was unsettling. It was time to end this fight before anything else happened.

"Do not look her in the eyes or listen to anything she says, Orihime. Hear her and see what she does, but do not _listen._" As he spoke Ulquiorra deflected a blast of cero using nothing but his wing, "Sabueso uses her voice and her eyes to influence your mind. She uses even your smallest emotions against you; she amplifies them until your heart can rupture from the sheer stress of them. Her effect on a hollow is determined by how much of their life is ruled by their emotions; so it does not always harm them… but on a human soul, the Allido de Muerte is _always_ fatal."

Without warning Ulquiorra yanked his sword from its scabbard and spun on his heel, slicing the combined cero of four Sidewinders in half. Then without pause he clapped his hands together and rietsu burst around him as a jade spear materialized. His dark form blurred as he whirled in a small circle and sent the spear straight through the heart of a Sidewinder before it splintered into an explosion large enough to take out an entire city.

Ripples of cero rolled off the crater like ripples in a pond until things finally went silent once more. Orihime stared in awe as her orange shield disappeared. She didn't even remember putting it up and as Ulquiorra unwrapped his wings from around her; Inoue doubted she had even needed her own shield in the first place.

It seemed that protecting her was becoming almost second nature to the fourth Espada. _But where is the Sabueso?_ Inoue noticed her absence as Ulquiorra took an alert step back toward her; his long white cloak totally silent in the night.

As if to answer her question Sabueso leapt up from beneath the sand before them, completely unscathed, as she regarded Ulquiorra with a cool gaze that suggested keen intelligence; _and that's not mentioning an awful lot of hate…_

Sabueso was coal black with white armor protecting her back and legs. She was much larger than Orihime had first thought; with a slender feminine head and long wicked fangs too. She could have easily carried someone on her back. With eyes that looked like solid red slits; missing both pupils and white edging, she sent a shiver down Orihime's spine. And a thin white mask that formed a shield, perfectly molded to her skin, protected the top and front of her slim head. It was adorned with small curved spikes that lead down her spine, ending at the base of her barbed tails, which were all tipped with dagger like sharpness and dripping poison. A forked tongue snaked out from between her teeth as she slowly circled them with a curious quirk to her outrageously long ears; they resembled reins more than ears when she laid them flat and hissed at Ulquiorra.

Then she spoke without any movement of her lips.

"Why has the great Demonio Alado strayed so far from his master's feet?" A timelessly musical voice floated in the air around them as Sabueso halted and stared intently at Orihime. "You have fallen far, Vasto Lorde…" she mused as a fanged smirk spread across her muzzle."

Ulquiorra snapped his wings open, in an unmistakable challenge, while effortlessly materializing another spear. All at once he had stealthily shielded Orihime from Sabueso's view, "You come here in an obvious taunt to me. So now lets see who has fallen farthest, mutt. You will fail without your precious mistress to protect you. For you and I both know that your mind tricks do not work on those who lack the emotions to manipulate."

"M' Lady does no fight my battles!" a roar of rage deafened Orihime as she covered her ears refusing to listen, refusing to let it control her. She knew she had to get away from Sabueso before the attack but it was too late, "You will fall like the pawn you have become Delator!"

Dropping his spear Ulquiorra reacted instantly, meeting Sabueso mid-air as she spun and lashed her poison-tipped tails at his face. He instinctually deflected each thrust with his sword; completely unaware of her true target as he fired a point-black cero blast on her. Ulquiorra stood in the air, searching through the dirt that hung in the air like a fog. As it began to clear he saw movement to his left and instinctually lashed out with Murciélago splicing it in half. The dust cleared and Ulquiorra saw the body of a Sidewinder lying cut in half on the ground where Sabueso should have been.

_A Diversion? But what could she possibly need to distract me fro-_

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime's terrified voice screamed his name in a way that shocked his entire system with emotion. _Fear…?_

Sabueso must have dodged his cero and thrown the dead carcass of a sidewinder to his left as she went around his right side and headed straight to her real target; Orihime. Ulquiorra cursed himself as he spun around and aimed a shot of cero at the place Orihime should have been but she as no longer there. Inoue had tried to run back into Las Noches and Sabueso had caught her halfway there.

Inoue was hanging in the air, tears tracking down her cheeks, as she fought to keep control of her mind. One of the Sabueso's tails was wrapped around her neck and the others were poised at her delicate pulse with deadly intent as she continued to whisper a song of torment in Inoue's ear.

"It seems to me, Ulquiorra, that you have fallen beyond repair…" A wolfish grin spread across her lips and her forked tongue swept across Orihime's cheek savoring her human taste, "To think that such a delicious treat could be your weakness! I know many who will love to hear this little secret of our once great leader…"

Ulquiorra's gaze hardened as he ignored that comment completely, "Woman I need you to look at me," he spoke only to Inoue as he sheathed his sword and materialized a slender jade spear in his grasp.

"Orihime Inoue it is vital that you look at me!" his voice rang with steely command as his eyes began to glow with building power. _I have one chance…_

Slowly Inoue's streaming eyes opened and locked with his own. They held no fear Ulquiorra noticed with surprise. They were sharp as steel and full of determination as she clutched at the tail cutting off her air supply. _Her will is amazing…_

"Woman I must ask you something," he stepped back into a runner's stance, holding the emerald lance in an out stretched hand, parallel to the ground while the other balled into a fist. He needed to keep her attention on him, "Have I ever failed to protect you from harm?" he asked it plainly as his emerald gaze locked with her own.

_No…_She shook her head once as she remembered her attack by Noitora. She bit her lower lip in pain. _My vision is fading…_

"Knowing that, Inoue…" Ulquiorra's wings tensed as he built up more rietsu, _almost ready…_ "Do you trust me?"

Orihime hesitated. Did she trust him? _Could_ she trust him? That was like asking a lamb to trust the lion. But strangely she already knew the answer... He wasn't like other hollows. He didn't live to fight or to kill. He didn't expect less out of her because she was a human; a girl. He actually expected more because he knew, that as a human, she could still grow stronger. He'd taken her because he knew she was different, because he knew she could be better with training; with time.

Ulquiorra was calm and intelligent in the middle of battle; he was everything she would never be. And that was ok with her. He was her rock in a place that she didn't understand; something solid to hold onto in a place where it was eat or be eaten. While, in the same way, she was his outlet to something he'd lost; a person he could see as something more than a mindless beast that must be watched. And she made him confront emotions he usually wouldn't see in this world. And it was because of those things that Orihime knew she could trust him.

_Neither of us can afford to lose the other…not here. Not yet..._

"Ul… Ulquiorra…" Darkness was creeping in around Orihime's consciousness as she heard a growl from behind her, Sabueso knew she was going to lose the battle and was trying not to lose her hostage. Orihime could sense her fear, she could feel the regret of engaging into battle with Ulquiorra; a much stronger opponent. Sabueso was waiting for an exit. Hoping for one, "I do trust you Ulqui-… but p-please just let her go…"

_Please…Ulquiorra… _Orihime's head sagged to the side as she lost consciousness. Her last blurred sight was of a black emerald rose...

Ulquiorra watched in disbelief as the light faded out of Orihime's eyes. That light that always seemed to shine in her eyes, no matter where she was or whose 'side' she was on; was gone…

She lay like a lifeless doll in the hands of a beast. Her fiery hair hung around her neck, like a crimson trail of blood. The Espada stared at her; knowing he should look away. He felt that shooting pain like never before inside his chest and he was beginning to understand what it meant.

_Is what you feel when someone you…when someone that is important to you is harmed? Is this what it means to _care _for another; this pain? Or is it this need I feel? This need to hurt everything and everyone around me until they have hurt as you have woman? Inoue…?_

The world seemed to stop as the Espada's gaze slowly turned to the green lance in his grasp. He wanted to destroy. He'd never wanted to kill another being like he did now. His hand was steady as never before; it would be simple… But that pain stopped him… He wasn't bleeding or injured yet he still felt pain… _on the inside._ His injuries always healed in mere seconds… they always went away… except when they were on the inside.

_She brings out my only weakness…what makes me trash._

"Gran Guardián Alado…" Ulquiorra's head snapped up at the familiar voice from his past. A slim cloaked figure stood next to Sabueso and was laying down Orihime gently on the sand, never taking her eyes from him. "Forgive Sabueso… she has not dealt well with your decision to leave the circle. She views it as a betrayal, but we understand."

The woman's amethyst eyes stared sadly at him from across the sand as the wind lashed long black hair across her face, "But you must know we miss you Ulquiorra-kun. Especially Takeshi… he barely speaks these days." She reached a gentle hand out as if she wanted to touch him but quickly took it back and leapt onto Sabueso's back, fitting perfectly on her shoulders, "Forgive me, Cifer-sama. Goodbye." Tears shimmered in the air as they suddenly disappeared in a flurry of wind.

Ulquiorra stared at the spot they had just been. He didn't know what he was supposed to think anymore as he looked down at the fiery haired woman beginning to stir on the sand. _Takeshi…do you feel the void as I do?_

Almost in a daze Ulquiorra landed heavily on his feet next to Orihime and scooped her up into his arms. He hadn't had any contact with his past in years, and then just now he met two at once. Absentmindedly the warrior started to walk away from the scene but Inoue stirred in his arms and reached a weak hand toward something behind them. The Espada turned and saw a small black rose half buried by sand, laying a few feet away. After a moment Ulquiorra made his body turn back and retrieve it for her. Almost immediately she clutched it tightly in her grasp.

"Thank you…" Orihime whispered it against his chest as she closed her eyes and rested once more. That woman had done something to stop the voice in her mind, she didn't know what, but she didn't hurt anymore. "Ulquiorra? Did you know that woman?"

"Yes." The impact of his harsh tone had no effect on the sleepy girl.

"Oh… She seems nice…" As Orihime said it they landed back in the hallway where it had all began.

"Sleep, girl. I will return you to your room." Ulquiorra let his power fade, slowly returning to normal as he started down the hall.

"Wait… Ulquiorra," Orihime's looked up at him and smiled tiredly, "Your room…you promised, remember?"

The Espada stared down at her at a loss for words. Reluctantly he had to agree; he didn't want to see her smile fade again, "That is correct… I did promise_._"

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Her smile widened even more as she tried to sit up in his arms, "I'll walk, Ulquiorra, you can put me down."

But his arms only tightened around her and his emerald gaze slashed over her in reprimand, "You will not walk. Once we reach my chambers I need to examine your blood for poison and walking would only allow any to spread faster. Lie still and be quiet until we get there."

A small frown formed on Orihime's brow as she slid back into his arms again. She didn't know why he was overreacting so much; she felt perfectly fine. A sigh escaped her lips as he carried her down the hall like a misbehaved sack of potatoes. _Oh well… I don't think I could have walked anyway. I'm really tired…_So with that thought Inoue snuggled against his arms and laid there contently.

It was like trying to sleep on a rock with attitude but she didn't care. …_because he's **my** rock._ The shinigami giggled, which got her a reprimanding look from Ulquiorra. His words echoed in her head _'lie still and be quiet'…_But how could she after shed just realized how much she cared for him?

Not a minute had passed before she spoke again. Really she was trying to be quiet but her mind just wouldn't stop thinking.

"Ulquiorra?"

An exasperated spark flared in the Arrancar's eyes as his gaze lashed over Inoue's once more. If she continued wasting energy like this, any poison in her blood would spread even faster, "Woman if you do not stop—"

"Am I your friend?" she interrupted. Orihime suddenly **had** to know if he felt the same about her. _Does he need me like I need him?_

"I am a murderer, Inoue. Aizen has honed me into a skilled killer." He stated it in his matter-of-fact voice. But Orihime continued to stare up at him, confused.

"But that's not what I asked… what does that have anything to do with us being friends? … I see you as my friend… am I yours?" she asked it hesitantly. A weird burning sensation was starting in her neck and was spreading down her shoulders.

Ulquiorra stopped in front of a thin white door labeled with a lone: "4" on its frame. But his eyes hadn't wavered from the woman in his arms. All emotion had drained from his face and it annoyed her that he was hiding from her again; but strangely Inoue knew if she reached to touch his cheek a haughty spark would appear in his eyes again. It comforted her. Inoue was trying to ignore the tingling in her neck and had to stop herself from itching her stomach as it spread down her body.

"Woman I was made to kill and gain power in anyway that I can. Right now I achieve that by following the strict rules set by Aizen himself. Would you like to know the most basic rules?" He barely gave her pause to nod before he walked straight through the doorway into his pitch-dark room. Why didn't her room have a door that opened automatically?

"Rules one through three state…" The lights suddenly blazed to life as he tossed her on the bed, never taking his frosty gaze from her own, "The perfect killer has no identity… The perfect killer has no conscience…The perfect killer has no friends- only targets."

Orihime found she couldn't reply to the stone-cold and matter-of-fact way he listed out his life's code. It was ruthless; _inhuman_. She looked at Ulquiorra dumb-struck with how he could just stop having a conscience and losing his very identity _just_ for the sake of power but he just slowly closed his eyes. Only this time when he opened them she felt a shiver of fear run through her. They were black; completely black with golden irises.

"Ulqui-" Inoue's voice cut off as the pain in her neck suddenly exploded. It was as if a fire had been lit in her veins and was rushing through her heart like a storm of pain. She couldn't feel or move anything!

Immediately Ulquiorra's golden black eyes were inches from her face and she felt slightly clawed fingers pull the dress away from her neck. The bed made not even a whisper of sound as he knelt over her.

"The poison in your blood is spreading through your heart. Sabueso's poison has no antidote so I will suck out as much of it as I can then replace it with my own. My blood can regenerate ever the worst of injuries and it will heal you perfectly. But if the poison destroys any of your vital organs you will most likely die." His usually calm voice sounded hoarse against her neck as he delivered the warning.

Inoue went perfectly still as she felt his hot breath against her neck.

_Ulquiorra…_

She barely felt the bat-like fangs sink into her neck, past the fire under her skin. His black lips suckled tightly on her neck drawing the thick poison into his own body while he shrugged off his top and slashed a cut across his own neck.

As every fleeting second passed she could feel her world blurring…darkening… Inoue's eyes closed.

_…It's to late…Ulquiorra…_

_

* * *

_

**Hello faithful readers! i love chapter its bringing the plot together alittle. :) and yes i do have a samll vampire fetish BUT its also a good way to remind that hes not human... also id like to not picture Ulquiorra biting a nice big bloody chunk outa sum poor hollow's head.**

**Love you all! hope you enjoyed!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D **

**~Kiki/Mimi**


	6. Puzzle Pieces Awakening

**Hey people I think I kinda screwed up this chapter but I'm not sure. Please tell me your opinion on it because if need be I'll re-write it. :3**

**ON da upside it's a long chapter! :D**

**Love you all!**

_**Please review! :3**_

**Disclaimer: NOT MY PEOPLE!**

* * *

**Puzzle Pieces**

**(Awakening)**

Bright light blinded Orihime as she tried to open her eyes.

_Where am I?_

A tall shadow was standing over her as she blinked up at it. Still dizzy, Orihime tried to sit up but a pale hand held her in place.

"Do not move." The shadow had a deep voice that seemed to echo in her sensitive ears.

"Am I d-dead?" Inoue asked afraid to hear the answer. _I have to be dead…_

Ulquiorra stared blandly down at Inoue then proceeded to dim the lights. He watched as her grayish eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and recognition spread across her ashen face. Without giving pause for her to bombard him with questions, Ulquiorra slid his hand up her dress and pinched her thigh, hard.

"OW!" Orihime gasped in surprise, jolting into an upright position. "Ulquiorra what the—ooh…" She moaned in pain and collapsed back against the pillows as dizziness over took her.

Ulquiorra sighed and checked Inoue's pulse to make sure she was ok. He hadn't expected her to react this way to a simple examination. What was her problem?

_I had merely been checking for nerve damage in the lower portion of her body and she reacted as if I had attacked her._

The Espada stared at her for a moment then sat next to her, placing a hand against her really didn't like the look of her pale skin compared to its usual glowing tone.

_The poison must still be partially in her system…_

Resolutely he pulled her toward the bed's edge to fix the problem. Ulquiorra carefully shifted Orihime into his arms, letting her limp head rest against his chest for a moment. She looked so different this way. She seemed relaxed and peaceful; as if a burden had been removed from her small shoulders. Was there really so much troubling this one small human girl?

Remembering his original intent Ulquiorra pushed silky red hair off her neck. She didn't stir or shrink away from him as he leaned into her; his lips grazing lightly against her neck. The beast within him rose as fangs lengthened in Ulquiorra's mouth and he slid his tongue across them; testing their sharpness uncertainly. He didn't want to cause her pain, and he couldn't let her awaken to fear.

_Fear of me... _

The Espada looked toward the door, scanning for anyone who might attempt to disturb him. He couldn't risk someone coming in and witnessing this. He didn't want to think what would happen if they interrupted while he was not in full control of himself. Deciding that no one worth worrying about was near, he looked back at the girl.

Without realizing it, Ulquiorra was cradling Orihime in his arms, holding her protectively against his chest. His tongue slid between long fangs and skimmed deftly over her soft skin; searching for her weakened pulse. Then he bit.

The taste of her blood felt like a bolt of lightning rushing into his system and he wasn't prepared for its effect. His emotionless calm was shattered by the craze of hunger that her taste unleashed. Ulquiorra's pupils quivered with intensity as his hungry body soaked up her human blood and eradicated the poison within it. He clenched glowing eyes shut as his arms tightened around her and drank greedily from her neck. In the red haze of feeding Ulquiorra barely felt her stir against him; grabbing his jacket tightly in her small fists.

Inoue blinked her eyes slowly. Something was wrong but she was too weak to tell. Ulquiorra's arms were holding her tightly and she could feel the tug of his mouth at her neck but something was different this time. His arms were too tight- his mouth too harsh against her neck this time. And yet her skin was tingling and throbbing with delight at the touch of his lips. It felt as if her very blood was reaching out to him! Orihime's grip on his jacket tightened as she held him closer and a small whimper escaped her lips.

Then everything suddenly seemed to slow around her as one hand fell limply to her side. Alarm bells rang in her ears and she realized how weak she was becoming. She could barely move her lips now, let alone make a sound.

_Ulquiorra… you have to s…stop…_

Dark eyes snapped open, a small voice echoing in his head. Ulquiorra immediately released Inoue's neck and swiped his tongue across the pinpricks in her neck, leaving his regenerative saliva to do its work. He gave Orihime a quick once-over and quickly realized he had taken far more than she could risk losing at this point. His chest seemed to ache in regret as he slashed his neck with a lengthened claw and pressed her mouth against it, willing her to drink.

Time seemed to stop for those first moments that her lips remained perfectly still and he feared the worst. But then he felt the faint flutter of her breath against his throat as she unconsciously pressed her lips closer. His powerful blood was flowing into her, soaking through the damaged walls of her organs to obliterate the last traces of poison in her veins.

Ulquiorra leaned against the head board, lost the pleasure of her warms lips against his skin. He tugged her small body on top of his own as he felt the great strength in his arms begin to wane. He held her there for a time undtil his hands struggled with weakness to hold her and the Arrancar was forced to lean his head back against the wall tiredly. Ulquiorra closed his eyes as he felt Orihime begin to regain awareness and her heartbeat pounded strongly against his chest. He should stop her now, he knew it, but he hadn't felt so calm and utterly peaceful in centuries.

Regretfully Ulquiorra slid a hand between Inoue's mouth and his neck, silently commanding her to stop. He let his hand fall limply to her shoulder as she relaxed against him, falling into a deep sleep, her warm cheek rested against his chest.

_No harm done... i over reacted... again. I need to get a hold on these new urges of mine..._

The Espada closed his eyes and felt sleep tugging at his mind. He would have liked to hold her a bit longer but gladly surrendered anyway.

* * *

"Ulquuuuuiorra!" a sly voice called his name and suddenly the emerald-eyed hollow was jumped from behind and caught in a lethal chokehold. His black tail flickered with annoyance as his wings were crunched against his back.

Exasperatedly Ulquiorra reached behind and grabbed his assailant by the back of their cloak then jerked him forward onto the ground. Without pause Ulquiorra followed the attacker to the ground, pinning their arms with his knees while aiming a deadly finger at their heart.

"Takeshi, why do you insist on these pointless antics? You sell yourself out by announcing your attacks before they even begin." Ulquiorra looked down at the lean muscled teen with his usual dreary eyes.

Electric blue eyes identical to his own stared up at Ulquiorra as his brother grinned boyishly.

"Psh- Why do I do anything these days bro?"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes unamusedly, ruffling Takeshi's dark crimson hair. They gripped forearms and pulled each other back onto their feet without a word; as if they'd done it a thousand times.

Takeshi and Ulquiorra looked exactly alike: twins. The only differences were his dark scarlet hair, electric blue eyes, and the three red lines that began just above his right eye, streaked across his boyish features, and ended just before reaching the left side of his jaw. They looked like vicious slash marks but were nothing of the sort; Ulquiorra's brother merely had red streaks while he had green tears instead.

"Takeshi, your reasoning is something I have never understood." Ulquiorra said it blandly then turned back to looking at the small portal in the sand above them.

_How did the real killer end up with the tears on his face?_

Sand was always raining from the edges of the small hole in their underground sky but through it he saw an unreal black heaven with a single crescent moon… it's all he could ever see. Ulquiorra wanted to see the world above them but he was suspicious that something might be up there. Something bigger than him or his brother or anything he'd ever known… something better.

"Ulquiorra…" Takeshi's smile faded as he felt Ulquiorra's mind shut out everything around them.

He placed a pale hand on his slightly older brother's shoulder; suddenly serious, "I know you want to, brother. You cannot deny it. We share the same blood and I can feel the need in me as it is in you… If you make this choice to go; _please_ tell me. You know I would follow you anywhere brother."

Ulquiorra paused and finally looked toward his younger sibling who was looking so solemn; just like his older brother. It was a rarity to see Takeshi without a smile of some sort on his face and Ulquiorra didn't like it when he got this way. His sibling could still feel emotions of happiness and love so easily ever since finding Amitiel… while he could barely recall having ever felt them. Takeshi's gift shouldn't be wasted on 'ifs'.

"It is not worth the risk, I will survive just fine not knowing. Now rest my brother. I believe Amitiel is waiting for you in her chamber." Ulquiorra watched with slight amusement as Takeshi's cheeks turned bright red and he scratched the back of his head embarrassedly while avoiding eye contact.

"Its-Its not like that brother! She has nightmares a-and doesn't like to sleep alone! You know how her visions get…" Takeshi looked at the cavern behind them and then back at his brother, "I-I'm gonna go then…" he hugged Ulquiorra tightly then ran into the elaborate cave that was their dark home.

Long after his brother slept soundly with Amitiel and her guardian, Ulquiorra continued to stare up into the other realm. Their souls were so innocent compared to his. Their bodies were perpetually matured to eighteen yet all of them had seen and lived through more blood than anyone should. However, Takeshi and Amitiel had managed to keep their lost souls in one piece, where his was fragmented and torn by every life he'd taken.

They were Vasto Lordes now; the top of the food chain. But Ulquiorra wanted more, he _needed_ more. It's all he had left.

_I will go alone... I cannot put all of them in danger for the sake of my curiosity. Forgive me brother._

"Mmm…" Orihime groaned in pleasure as she stretched and sat up from the best sleep she'd had in weeks. She scrunched her nose cutely as she yawned.

After rubbing the sleep from her face and giggling to herself, Inoue opened her eyes and found that she was looking straight at a sleeping Ulquiorra.

More than a little confused by this, she looked around. They were on an enormous round bed; it had silky white sheets and a black metal headboard of swirling fires and churning waves. But the shocking part was that _she_ was sitting on Ulquiorra's _lap_! Blush flooded Orihime's cheeks and she dove off of the bed, landing with a heavy **thud** on the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Orihime hissed in pain clutching at her head as she sat up. _There you go again Orihime, freaking out and getting yourself hurt… ow._

Giving the bump on her head one last sympathy rub, Hime crawled up to the very edge of the bed and sat there on her knees; debating what to do. Why had she been in his lap?

_My mind, is all so fuzzy…I woke up but then something happened and I was out again._ Inoue rubbed the small tingling in her neck as she pondered. Then it suddenly hit her and the blush returned to her cheeks. _I remember his lips…o-on my neck. It felt like he was _biting_ me. _

Hesitantly, Orihime gripped the silky sheets in her hands and pulled herself up just enough to peer over the edge. Ulquiorra hadn't moved an inch. She stared at him carefully loving how much more _nice_ he looked in sleep. His pale face was so relaxed, his dark lips slightly parted as he breathed. Dark stands of hair covered his heavy lidded eyes and Orihime found herself standing then; leaning close to brush them out of his face. Her fingertips smoothing, unconsciously, over the tear streaks smudged down his cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra's emerald eyes suddenly stared up into her own.

Orihime squealed in alarm, snatching her hand away from his suddenly moving lips.

"I-I'm sorry, uhh did I wake you up?" Inoue smiled meekly then scurried to sit on the far end of the bed.

She rubbed her neck absently as she looked over at Ulquiorra. Strangely his skin wasn't so pale anymore. Was that a good thing for a hollow? Emerald eyes watched her calmly as he laid there perfectly still. Why wasn't he moving? Although she was itching to ask him a thousand questions Inoue just sat there and smiled at him happily. He'd saved her life, she knew it, but at what cost to his own? At that moment she wanted so badly to have an excuse to inspect him. She really couldn't remember much of what happened out there.

"Yes, you did." Ulquiorra continued to watch her fidget.

"Oops… sorry!" She smiled hopefully then decided to change the subject, "Um, if you don't mind me asking, how did you know t-that woman, Ulquiorra?"

He was silent so long that she started to think he wasn't going to answer.

"She was… my sister." He closed his eyes preparing for the bombardment of questions that was sure to come.

"You have a sister!" Orihime's eyes lit up and she unconsciously scooted closer to him. " What's her name? Do you have any other relatives? Why aren't they here with you? I didn't know that hollows had families!"

"They don't. It's very rare for Hollows not to devour their families after turning and I only know of two cases in which they didn't. The woman's name is Amitiel and she is not my sister by blood, only by tribe. We were Vasto Lorde class Hollows living in a small pack, including myself and five others."

"What happened? And who was she talking about- I remember she said a man's name. What was it… Takenai, Tatashi?"

"Takeshi." It was almost a whisper.

"Yes! That's it, was he one of them?" Orihime asked with genuine curiosity. It excited her to think that hollows might not be so bad after all.

"Yes… he was my twin."

Orihime looked at him slightly confused, "But I thought you said-"

"-I said it was rare, not impossible. We died together, we turned together and we fed together. We knew that if we watched each other's back we had an eight-five-percent increased chance of survival."

He never spoke of this to people, why was he now? Suddenly Ulquiorra felt restless; he couldn't just lie there helpless in front of her while she got him to spill his life story. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself into a sitting position with only a little dizziness. Then, with every muscle in his body screaming in protest, Ulquiorra swung his legs over the bed's edge and compelled his weakened body to stand on its own to feet. He desperately needed food and with the woman so close he feared what he might do.

As Orihime watched him, worry began to fill the emptiness of her stomach. Why was he acting so weird? Every few seconds a tremor would rake through the Espada's body; she's never seen Ulquiorra show any sign of weakness and now she was afraid that he was going to crumble before her eyes. Orihime was surprised how much the thought sickened her.

"Ulquiorra—" the fiery haired girl looked up at Ulquiorra worriedly as she stood and reached to steady him.

"Don't touch me!" Ulquiorra's eyes glared at her dangerously. He almost snarled the command at her as if she'd threatened him.

Inoue shrank away from him, seeing for the first time the monster that lurked just beneath his skin. Then, just as quickly, it was gone and his blank mask returned. She watched timidly as he half walked-half dragged himself over to the bookshelf across the room. Immediately Ulquiorra clung to its edge, disgusted with his weakness as he shoved several books onto the floor, revealing a small hole in the wall behind.

Cautiously, Inoue snuck toward him hoping to see what he was doing. He struggled to reach the crevice that was only one shelf above eye level. But he determinedly hefted himself up just enough to grab whatever he was going for but just as he did his legs gave out beneath him.

"Shit-"

Ulquiorra grabbed the shelf's edge with his free hand causing himself to plummet suddenly and his body to swing around and crash against the stone case. The blow to his back jerked the breath from his lungs like a punch to the gut. He lost his grip and fell, clutching a mysterious box to his chest as he slid to the floor, his head whacking hard on the bottom shelf just when his ass hit the floor.

Black spots floated in Ulquiorra's vision and his head reeled with dizziness making him want to hurl. But none the less, he refused to submit to weakness and instead tried to lift the lid off of his small black box… But the problem was that it wasn't in his hands anymore. Blinking in dizzy confusion at his empty hands Ulquiorra noticed a haze of red kneeling next to him.

_Troublesome girl…_

His vision began to focus and he saw that she was looking at him with blank eyes, his box in her hands. Noticing his stare she sat the box off to the side; out of his field of vision. Then she continued to just stare at him with eyes he couldn't comprehend; she wasn't smiling or frowning or crying… just _staring._ Why was she looking at him like this? What was she thinking? She was acting way too intense for it to be normal.

_Is she disgusted by my weakness as I am? Or is she going to leave me to die so that she may escape?_

Ulquiorra closed his eyes to try and clear his mind. And he could have swore that he only blinked for a second, but when he opened them again Inoue was looking down at him upside-down; his head was suddenly in her lap. He noticed that her gaze had softened a little and she was brushing hair away from his face. Feeling pathetic, Ulquiorra glared up at her disapprovingly.

"I'm not a child for you to cradle, girl. Leave me be or your punishment will be severe."

Orihime's hand paused and her eye's glinted violet with exasperation. Then without thinking she pursed her lips as she grabbed a lock of his black hair and jerked it hard.

"Don't you go threatening _me_ Ulquiorra! Some days I just want to smack you, you know. It's always 'stop touching me' or 'be quiet girl' or 'do that or I'll do this' and you know what? I don't enjoy it! I'm not some puppet for you to jerk around; I have a name, I had a life! So can you please stop being so frigid toward me when all I want is to be close to you!"

Inoue stared down at him as her spurt of anger quickly dissipated. She couldn't believe she'd said all that to him and it didn't help any that he was just staring up at her silently; contemplating.

She couldn't take the silence any longer and she quickly averted her eyes changing topic, " S-so what are these little vials in the black box, what are they for?"

Inoue reached for the box lying beside him but his hand shot out and grabbed her. The Espada's grip on the back of her neck was unbreakable yet gentle all at once as he pulled her head down to his and he crushed his lips against her own.

Ulquiorra knew what he was doing was wrong even as he deepened the kiss. Her lips were like a silken heat against his and it drove his body into overdrive; adrenaline racing through his veins.

Faster than she could comprehend they were on their feet and Ulquiorra had her pressed helplessly against the wall. The sound of her soft whimper fed the red haze in his mind and he pressed his hard body against her soft curves; recapturing her mouth. His tongue stroked across her lips, commanding entrance while he trapped her hands against the wall, unable to stop himself.

Inoue was lost. She didn't know how it'd happened but he was everywhere around her. Ulquiorra smelled of darkness and spice and he was filling her lungs, her lips, covering her body with his own; and she liked it. Instinctively she ground her hips against his, loving how it drove him wild as he dominated her mouth. Her hands balled into fists and she broke through his loosening grip. Running her fingers through his pitch-black hair, Orihime tugged him nearer, holding him close as her lips parted and his skilled tongue darted inside. She felt like everything inside her was calling out to him; needed to be a part of him.

Somewhere inside the frenzy of his mind, Ulquiorra knew she was too innocent for what he was doing. Somewhere he knew he should stop, but he couldn't control himself. His entire body and mind was fixed on her; on this moment. It was like a dam had broken in his mind and was flooding his brain with need. Ulquiorra broke away from Hime's lips to trail kisses down her neck, his hands tracing and stroking over her body as she writhed against him; her flowery scent filled his inhuman lungs and it flicked a switch inside him.

That's when he felt it; the hunger. It hit him hard and fangs exploded in his mouth at the sound of her fluttering pulse. His eyes widened in shock as he tried to hold himself back; vivid images of ripping out her throat and draining her dry foremost in his mind. He _wanted _to do it and he could feel darkness trying to creep over his mind.

_No! Not now. Never her._

Ulquiorra had to stop; _had _to.

Orihime's legs almost buckled as Ulquiorra suddenly threw himself from her, landing on the ground by his bookcase. One hand was clutching at his head while the other hastily grabbed a vial and shattered it on the ground, releasing a white light that was immediately absorbed into his body. The Espada threw another and another against the wall releasing more and more until he snagged the entire box and chucked it across the room. It crashed against the door, spraying glass everywhere and freeing thirty or forty of the orbs that quickly immersed themselves into his body.

_Souls… _Orihime knew it was true as she felt each life extinguish while his strength ignited. Immediately shut it away deep in her mind. For a reason she didn't understand; Inoue couldn't see him that way.

Ulquiorra sat hunched over his knees, head down, and for a long moment nether of them moved while their heavy breathing filled the room and they asked themselves the same question.

_What.. just.. happened?_

One of them knew the answer.

Orihime embarrassedly chewed on her bottom lip and pressed back against the wall. She couldn't look at Ulquiorra anymore, not in the same way. Glass shards were glittering all around the room, all around _him_, and made everything seem even more fanatical than it already was.

_Oh god… what did we just do? What did __**I**__ just do?_

"Ulquiorra I… I'm…"

"Inoue..."

Blush flushed Orihime's face when Ulquiorra's warm breath stirred the hair next to her ear. Her breath hitched in her throat when his pale hand rose to her face; hovering just over her cheek. She hated how her body came alive with him so close; he wasn't even touching her, yet he was making her feel things she'd never felt before.

"I-I'm sorry." As she whispered it Ulquiorra's hand came to rest on her cheek and he turned her face to his.

"I am not." His gaze was level with hers and as he said it she could see a spark in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"I admit I was weak and I did not have control over myself, but I have not… _felt_ for so long. You have been kind to me when I have never returned the favor. I have no qualms with what I am. I know I am a monster and we both know this, but it is also because of my inhumanity that you must know what I'm saying is the truth. You must understand… we have exchanged blood. I can find you anywhere; anytime and you the same to me… The night before I returned, I made the decision."

"What are you talking about? W-What decision?" Orihime could already feel the impact of what he was going to say. It would change everything; she knew it.

"I have felt what I'm about to say, from the day Nnoitora assaulted you. His actions must have awoken the connection between our lives… Orihime Inoue, sometimes two souls just fit_._ It's rare but I've seen it happen. And when they do find each other it becomes hard for one to exist without the other. You are the life to my living death and you will not escape me. You are mine woman."

A whimper escaped Inoue's lips. Each word that Ulquiorra spoke seemed to plunge her heart deeper into darkness. She was awestruck and slightly terrified by his words because… she knew without a doubt- _he was right_. She could feel their combined blood pounding throughout her body, reaching for him- begging for his touch. And some how she knew it was the same for him; she could almost hear exactly what he was thinking and knew what he was feeling as he looked at her.

Lust and Frustration—Addiction and Curiosity— Adoration and the need to protect her from everything; even from himself… But most of all she could feel conviction. The conviction to have her against all odds and in every way…

_Oh Ichigo… what have I gotten myself into?_

**I had the oddest dream… I was talking to Ulquiorra in my room and we started playing tag then Grimmjow cheated and used a bat but then he struck a home run. We all cheered and drank lots of root beer but Ulquiorra sprayed it out his nose because Ichigo whacked him on the back of the head! Then Ulquiorra started crying because the grape pop had stained his coat and he didn't have any bleach to clean it because he'd already gone to Sam's Club and bought all the bleach they had to clean Las Noches because Grimmjow kept lopping peoples heads off and getting blood everywhere! Aizen has an OCD about blood in his house so he made Ulquiorra clean every inch of the castle on his hands and knees until his skin turned white and he cried even more! Then he crawled to his room and went to his bed but he couldn't sleep in it because there was a severed toe lying on his pillow which made him really mad… so he went and beat Grimmjow like the family pig and cleaned his room with the last of the bleach then curled up on the floor and fell asleep.**

**Anyone who thinks this was the most screwed up dream ever then review! Lol But don't forget to review my actual story too.. lol**


	7. Mine Alone

"No."

It was a mere whisper but her words were like a punch to his gut. No? She had no right to refuse his claim on her. Orihime _couldn't_ refuse something like that! It wasn't something he could decide or she could change; it just _was._ And the small fiery haired girl's blatant denial of them, of _him, _pricked Ulquiorra like the thorn in a lion's paw.

He snagged her wrist in a vice like grip and yanked her closer, "It wasn't a request."

Eyes quivering with alarm, Inoue stared up at him, "Ulquiorra you don't understand, I-I **can't** do this. I-I can't be what you want o-or need; its not me, I'm not like this!"

Without thinking Ulquiorra tightened his grip defensively, "You have no choice. You are mine, as I am yours; there is no denying our bond."

Orihime tried to tug her wrist free, suddenly feeling like a caged bird. Ulquiorra's entire demeanor was changing and it was frightening her more than ever. She'd thought she could trust him, she'd thought he was different than the others but now she wasn't sure. His eyes were sharp and she could feel the emotions raging in his head. She could hear his thoughts echoing in her ears and it terrified her because her body wasn't listening to her mind. His touch felt so right, it soothed her in a way she'd never felt before, even when it was almost snapping her bone.

Ulquiorra's couldn't understand why she was fighting the inevitable, "You can't live without me, Inoue. It's too late to go back—"

"You don't understand, let go of me Ulquiorra! Y-You're hurting me! Stop it!" Hime's voice was shrill with panic as she desperately tried to yank herself away from him.

Instantly he complied, silently cursing himself as she stumbled away from him and he realized he'd almost snapped her wrist. His emotions were taking over and he wasn't quite sure how to cope with them but he couldn't let her run from him now.

"Orihime wait—" The Espada reached for her again; his instincts to comfort her were overpowering everything. But just as his hand brushed her shoulder she did something that froze him straight to the core.

_CRACK!_

Hand raised in the air, Inoue's eyes were shimmering with unshed tears and Ulquiorra's cheek burned painfully. Her eyes were filled with their shared confusion and conflicting determinations. He suddenly realized how overwhelming his emotions must be to her humanity. Her body wasn't used to sensing things the way a soul reaper or hollow would and now her brain was being flooded with his every emotion or thought.

_She knows what I'm feeling… she knows its real and true. Why does she still resist?_

Almost reluctantly Ulquiorra let down his instinctual mental barrier and let in her flow of thoughts…

—_both. I've always loved Ichigo. I can't betray him like this but—_

Ulquiorra slammed the connection shut and it felt like his entire body turned to ice.

"Ichigo won't have you. If he tries to take you… I will kill him."

"Ichigo your not ready." The raven haired shinigami looked at him sternly, "You'll just get yourself killed! Your head isn't a bird perch you know, use it like the rest of us and **think** about this!"

"Rukia, she's been in there for almost a month… If we don't do this now we may never see her in one piece again." Ichigo was heaving for breath and he leaned heavily on his sword after four days solid of training. "I need to rest for now but I **am** going as soon as I can. Alone or not."

"I know how you're feeling Ichigo but we're no match for even one of them, let alone all of them! I won't let you go get yourself killed." Violet eyes stared at him then suddenly looked away.

_ Men… damn they're stupid! I don't need this crap…_

"Rukia we don't have to kill them or even fight them all, we just have to run in and find Orihime then get the hell out of there. I can do this, I have to do this. She's our friend and I wont let her be written off as a traitor just because of some note she wrote so we wouldn't get hurt and if you don't belie—"

"Ichigo shut up. Clean yourself up, I'll see you at home." And with that Rukia was gone; leaving Ichigo very confused and very alone.

_Women…damn they're moody!_

**Review! Lol and yeah I know its was reeeeeeeeeeeeally short. o_x**


	8. Back to the Drawing Board

**Hey everyone long time on see! school has started so ive been alittle busy lately :)**

**Tell me ur thoughts on this chapter so i can work harder on my next ones!**

**read, review! **

**Discalimer- Not mine... yada yada yada**

* * *

—I will kill him." Ulquiorra's harsh voice snaked over her skin.

…_Kill Ichigo? ..._

Inoue felt her entire body go cold at the thought of Ichigo dead at her feet… killed by Ulquiorra; someone she cared about… _trusted._

_Ulquiorra couldn't… he wouldn't…I-I thought he was different then this! How could he say that to me so coldly- so heartlessly? Ichigo is my friend.. I love him. I won't let him threaten Ichigo-kun like this. He's a good person! Ulquiorra you aren't what I thought you were… you just betrayed me in a way that I can't forgive. I __**will**__ protect my friends from you even if it means that we have to be enemies… and I have to stay here… forever._

Orihime stared at him with such determination and loathing in her eyes that Ulquiorra had to repress a shiver. He'd never seen such anger in her eyes before but it couldn't measure up to the pain she'd just caused him with her thoughts. How could she love him? Ichigo Kurosaki was a weakling; Ulquiorra could crush anyone with barely a thought yet she still clung to that human? Hadn't he shown her how much better suited he was for her?

_I can make her feel pleasure she has never known… happiness she couldn't imagine…I can protect her from anything and yet she still throws me away for a mere human? _

"I would like to return to my room." Orihime said in an icy voice and she turned her back to him.

"Inoue—"

"Don't speak my name as if you know me. Take me back and leave me alone." Orihime hated being that way to him but it had to be done. He couldn't win this fight.

Ulquiorra stared at her back and let the bitterness of her tone sink in. Pain was throbbing somewhere inside himself and it was eating at his mind like a finger in his wound… but then he felt the familiar numb return and his body seemed to shut down. Anything he could have been feeling was gone now and he was strangely relieved.

_I don't need her… I don't need anyone._

Frost seemed to creep over the Espada as his entire persona went back to how he had always been... _dead._ The cold contempt that had coated his every movement returned tenfold as he opened the door.

Orihime walked past and headed down the hall without a glance in his direction then waited quietly for him to lead the way.

The gash that had been festering in Ulquiorra's chest was suddenly dead to the world along with the rest of his new-found emotions. He couldn't believe the treason he had been considering for her. He'd wanted to take her and leave his post in Las Noches to go find his brother; he'd wanted to start over with the family he'd once had- all for this girl. What had he been thinking?

_Emotions are only for the weak and family is only for the living. The woman will live and serve out her purpose as Aizen's tool then she will die. If we choose to make her one of us then we shall, otherwise she will perish like the trash she is…_

As if she didn't exist, Ulquiorra stalked down the hall toward her room. It was a ten minute journey but neither of them said a word or even glanced in each other's direction. One was aching with anger and betrayal while the other was bare of any emotion at all.

Orihime pushed past him when he stopped in front of her vacant white door and closed it behind herself. She listened to his footsteps as they slowly retreated then leaned heavily against the door. Hime closed her eyes, biting her lip harshly as tears began to well up in her eyes then she suddenly slid down the door landing on her butt. Her hands clenched the folds of her dress tightly, leaning her head back against the door as she fought back the tears.

_All I can think about is how I just hurt him… but I can never forgive him for threatening Ichigo like that. I love Ichigo with all my heart and whatever Ulquiorra said was between us is over now… I'm back where I started. Alone…_

* * *

The sound of water splattering on the cave floor echoed throughout the tunnel. The walls were damp and slick as she skimmed her hand over the wall and unerringly avoided the jagged stalactites and numerous holes.

_Heh… it's times like this I'm thankful for my gift. I'd have a thousand bruises if I couldn't see these stupid rocks coming before I got there._

Her hand caught hold of a notch in the wall and she deftly swing herself over a sheer drop off, landing precariously on a large rock surrounded by a puddle of water. After flailing her arms around desperately she managed to force herself upright again but hurriedly jumped down into the water below to avoid slipping. She knelt there and placed her hands on the ground, steadying herself to concentrate on the path before her. Images flashed in her mind for a brief moment but she memorized the details down to every last slimy rock in her way. Tentatively she reached out with her mind, probing for her mate in the dark.

_Are you alright Takeshi? Takeshi?...Where are you mi Amante? Answer me already! …Next time this happens you had better be in our room and not some hole that takes forever to reach…_

Amitiel's long tail twitched nervously, the purple flecks on it glowed dimly and matched her shining amethyst eyes perfectly as she started in the direction her Sight had indicated. He should be around here somewhere but she didn't know how much longer she could stand being away from him when he was hurting so much. She couldn't even touch him with her mind because of his brother's chaotic emotions. _Ulquiorra…_ She knew Takeshi wasn't dieing or anything but her heart was aching with worry as she rounded another slimy corner.

_Oh gawd, I hope he's ok... I wish he would answer me already…Takeshiii…_

Suddenly she heard a noise and froze in her tracks; small black ears perked to attention. She could hear the sound of claws scraping against rock and heavy breathing echoed softly toward her. A familiar smell filled her senses as a small gust of wind rushed passed her and she immediately ran forward.

_Takeshi!_

The first thing she saw was red and her heart skipped as she took in the scene before her. Her beloved Takeshi was kneeling under a small hole in the ceiling and light filtered through, bathing him in its grey hue. He was on his hands and knees; the usual gleam of his silvery fur was soiled with dirt and sweat. Dark claws dug into the rock as he radiated crimson spiritual pressure like steam; his long dark auburn hair suspended in the air as if underwater. His snow white wings were also hovering perfectly still but would randomly break out into a seizure of fluttering just as he would groan in pain; gasping for breath.

"Takeshi!" Amitiel ran toward him as fast as she could, hugging him from behind as he broke out into another spasm. She threw everything she had into it and tried to wrench his mind away from Ulquiorra's before anything worse could happen.

Images flashed through her mind faster than she could comprehend them. She felt unbelievable happiness followed by shattering heartbreak. There was a beautiful woman with red hair, Ulquiorra was fighting for her, but suddenly he was crumbling, crumbling away… then Amitiel was suddenly flooded with the most intense pain she'd ever encountered and she found herself weeping uncontrollably for a reason she didn't know.

_NO, wait Ulquiorra! Please stop this! ICHIGO! _Amitiel didn't know why said what she did but everything went silent. It was like a roar of sounds in the back of her mind suddenly stopped and now she could only hear herself.

Still shaken from the experience, Amitiel tried to huddle closer to Takeshi. His breath was slowly starting to even out but she couldn't find the will to loosen her grip. She could feel the heart beating inside his scarred chest but he was still trembling slightly and a fine sheen of sweat coated his entire body. Cool air whisked over their bodies from above and seemed to take Takeshi's excess rietsu with it.

Her heart leapt when his damp, clawed hand covered her own and he whispered her name.

_Amitiel, my love…_

In that moment Amitiel felt that could survive for lifetimes on his voice alone; it was so deep, and had an exotic twist to it. Soft hair slid across her cheek as he looked back at her, and carefully folded his wings close against this back so that she could step around to face him.

"We have to go to him… his emotions are so chaotic and are completely-" he paused to take a deep breath then smiled grimly, "…Heh, well they're out of control, to say the least."

Amitiel loved his amazing ability to laugh at anything. With a gentle tug he motioned for her to back up and she complied immediately. He never relinquished her hand though and the moment his butt hit the ground the deadly hollow pulled her close; burying his face against her neck as she hugged him.

_You've always been my big baby Shishi…_Amitiel rested her smiling cheek against his head as she ran a hand over his crimson black hair.

_Do I hear a hint of mockery miss? _He playfully licked his way up to her ear, then nibbled his way down her chin and flashed her his sexiest and cockiest smile. _Do you remember what I said I'd do the next time you made fun of me…?_

Blush rushed into Amitiel's cheeks at the images he played in her head.

_Takeshi! You're in n-no condition to be acting like that!_

_Oh but I will be in just…a…moment…_

Faster than she could follow, Takeshi's lips were against her pulse and sharp teeth sank into her skin. A small flash of pain was overtaken by the familiar torrent of pleasure that raged through her veins at his touch. They were made for each other, each a half of the other. Her blood flowed into his body, giving him strength in a way that Ulquiorra had discovered back when they were adjucas class hollows.

They had been consuming a part of each other yet they were still able to continue climbing to the class of Vasto Lorde. It was a much less barbaric way to feed and it made fresh food less necessary.

_Not to mention how good it feels huh?_ Takeshi's thoughts echoed in her mind as he licked the last drops from her neck.

_..._

_I love it when you blush Mi Amor…Now about that—_

_Takeshiiii you know we have to prepare for this right now. Your brother needs us and you're trying to change the subject because you're afraid he won't be happy to see you._

Takeshi visibly withered under her words.

_You know me too well baby, how am I suppose to get away with anything with you in my head? _Takeshi pouted cutely then scooped her up bridal style and flew out of the small cavern that he used as his 'quiet place'.

They were out of the cave within seconds while it had taken Amitiel almost fifteen minutes to get to him. But the cocky expression faded from Takeshi's slightly tanned face as he felt his twin's mind stir.

…_Bro why won't you let me__help you for once?_

"Because that's what big brothers do." Amitiel crawled out of his arms, tail swaying back and forth as he landed quietly outside the cavern. Her face was pale from blood loss but mostly it was from her vision. The things she'd seen… _disturbed_ her to say the least. Nether of them knew what Ulquiorra had gotten himself into but only she knew how it was going to end at this rate.

_And Oh Boy is it not pretty…_

"What… what did you see?" Takeshi looked at her expectantly but his voice said that he really did _not_ want to know.

She took a deep breath and held it there for a long moment, trying to collect her thoughts. Screams from distant Menos Grande were the only sound in the air as a breeze blew her hair forward.

Finally she let the air escape her lungs and stared out into the dead forest with sad eyes.

"You're not going to like this one, MyLove. Not at all…"

* * *

**Remember to review so i know what to work on! Love you all and thank you for the dedication!**

**With Love,**

**~Mimi/Kiki**


	9. What now?

**Hey people its 1am! :D **

**I'm alil freaking tired so if theres typos live with it!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

_**HEY READ THIS-this starts off right after the epic blow out 'tween U and O! but then when it get to orihime's part its been like a week and a half and he's been delivering all of her meals at night because hes gone during the day and doesn't trust his fraccion to do it. (also he conviently has time to get his temper under control before he has to talk to her again)**_

**What now…**

Hands jammed grudgingly into his pockets, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques sauntered down the bland white halls of Los Noches. His exasperated sigh echoed down the hall but he quickly snapped his mouth shut, clucking his tongue absently while his hands clenched and unclenched with boredom in his pockets.

Grimmjow was playing his game. The kind of game he played at times like this, when boredom set in and tried to rot him from the inside out. It went alittle like this; Starting fights in the castle leads to expulsion _from_ the castle but, conviiiienently, if you are attacked by someone _else _then they're fair game. So, all in all, he pretty much walked around Las Noches and insulted everyone he came across until they started something… or atleast what grimmjow qualified as something.

But today he'd strolled these halls for hours and never came across another living soul. Now his electric eyes roamed across the colorless floor, to the execessively smooth walls, until finally he piddled to a stop with his head lolled back and stared vacantly at the ceiling.

_This isn't working... Today sucks ass. I need some entertainment…_

As if by miracle, the sound of sandals against stone echoed from down the hall.

_Finally!_

Immediately Grimmjow pulled his hands out of his pockets and crossed them over his chest, a malicious smile spreading over his lips as he recognized the subtle rietsu. He leaned casually against a door next to him, completely uncaring of its contents. The Espada could feel excitement to pour through his veins as his victim rounded the corner and came to an annoyed stop in front of him.

"Long time no see Ulqui—"

"Move." Ulquiorra said in an unusually frosty tone.

For a split second, shock registered on Grimmjow's face but almost instantly afterward, Ulquiorra's unheard-of display of anger released a flood of anticipation that made him itch to fight. An excitedly evil smile spread across his face.

_Now this is what I've been looking for…_

"No." he answered smoothly, Ulquiorra could ether walk around him or start something. It had to be his choice.

The Fourth Espada's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly but the entire hallway should have frosted over at the sudden drop in temperature.

"You have no choice, _Grimmjow._" The name rolled off his tongue like a disease, "Move, now, that's an order."

Grimmjow's smile faltered for a second. That bastard had played the ace card that always kicked his fun right out the door. The chain of command is what let Numero Sexta do pretty much whatever the hell he wanted but only until you reached rank five and up.

"Fine, hide behind your little number." His cyan hair seemed to bristle as he stepped aside and the scrawny Arrancar waltzed by unhindered, "This doesn't mean you shouldn't watch your back, Ulquiorra." He hissed darkly.

The threat seemed completely lost his rival though and it pissed Grimmjow off even more.

_Where did that creep get the bright idea that he's better than everyone else? Because he sure as hell isn't! I could beat his snarky ass into the ground if he'd grow a pair and fight me!... FUCK MY LIFE!_

That cold rage brewing deep inside, the one that he'd managed to keep in all day, suddenly sparked and consumed him. A roar more beast than man, reverberated through the castle and his fist busted through the nearest wall. An Arrancar maid screamed and pressed her oh-so-revealed body against the wall in fear.

Grimmjow glared at her, annoyed by the fear and weakness in her eyes, "What are you looking at, whore? Get your ass outa my sight before I wipe it from existence."

She shrieked in pain as his rietsu slashed into her shoulder. Blood splattered across the wall and then she was just _gone_, leaving Grimmjow utterly perplexed. He couldn't sense a trace of her spiritual pressure anywhere.

_Wait I don't remember sensing her in the first place… what the fuck is going on here!_

Not knowing why, Grimmjow turned to walk toward the bloodied wall. Maybe there was a trace of her rietsu in the blood, most times there was. He dragged a finger through the slick substance and deftly licked it off. A grunt of annoyance escaped him when it came up empty. The blood was scentless, tasteless, and had absolutely no rietsu signature.

"Fuck, this is a new one on me." He spat on the floor as he watched the blood slowly disintegrate into nothing, "Wish my blood could do that… Well I've wasted enough time here anyway."

With that the Grimmjow turned and stepped over the rubble of crushed wall and headed for the gates.

If entertainment couldn't be found here maybe his food would put up a fight.

* * *

Orihime rolled over on her bed and sighed for what felt like the twelfth time; and it probably was. She hadn't been able to do anything for three days now and it was slowly eating away at her mind and body. She was dirty but didn't have the will to take a shower, she needed to use the use the restroom but didn't want to get up and go, and she was starving for food but looking at that ever-full plate made her want to curl up and cry.

Ulquiorra…

Heart aching, Inoue squeezed her eyes shut and rolled over to face the wall again, letting out yet another sigh. All she could think about was that split second of anguish on his face, then the unbelievable anger he seemed to barely keep inside. Even now it made her want to shrivel up and hide. But almost as soon as the thought came she would always remember the feel of his arms around her, cradling her, as he took her to away to his room… the look and feel of utter devotion that poured off of him for those few moments but then he…

…_he threatened to kill Ichigo…Oh Orihime make up your mind! You can't keep ripping yourself apart over nothing!_

Exasperated with herself Inoue threw the covers away from herself, and almost jumped off the bed, trying to run away from her thoughts; from everything. She was hungry, that was problem number one for her to focus on.

_Grapes. Grapes sound good._

Orihime decided and stomped over to the tray that Ulquiorra had brought in while she slept. She knew it had been him, she could feel his presence, where he'd carried the silvery dish and, not that she liked it, Ulquiorra had been right about sensing each others presences constantly.

For instance, right now Ulquiorra was exactly one corridor away from this one, and was currently heading this way.

_Wait… he's heading this way!_

Some overly-warm grapes slipped from her hands and she realized that this was yesterdays meal, which means he was heading here with today's fresh food! What should she do? He was expecting her to be asleep, she _knew_ he was but she wasn't _and_ she hadn't eaten anything and even_ worse_, she hadn't showered in three days!

_Oh no, what do I do? I haven't had to face him since that night, w-what do I do? H-How am I suppose to act? I should be mad at him! But wait, no, I don't feel mad anymore but maybe he still does…_

Orihime could hear his foot steps echoing down the hall like the pounding of a drum, like the pounding of her own heart; beating loudly in her ears. She quickly shoved one handful of warm, squishy, grapes into her mouth and the other handful got crammed angrily under the couch-cushion along with a sad looking pear and a bruised peach.

Ulquiorra was at her door now that was it; she was out of time and about to be caught stuffing food into their nice white furniture! Inoue's mind went blank with panic and she crammed the cushion back into place, almost throwing herself on it to hide the bulge, just as the door slowly creaked open.

Orihime caught sight of him as she quickly turned her head and had to stop herself from gasping. How could she have forgotten the way those emerald eyes always captured her own? How they could peer into her soul, burning over her skin without a thought… No, she couldn't think about that. Not now, not with him so close, not while she was so conflicted over her feelings for him.

Ulquiorra took half a step then paused when he saw her there on the couch.

"It is past midnight." He said it, not moving any closer.

Knowing that eye contact would ruin what little calm she had, Inoue looked toward her only window and stared at the moon. The view never changed, night or day, but she found herself checking before she could stop herself then answered a little embarrassedly.

"U-Uh, oh…" 'Hime felt stupid and wanted to look at him to see if he thought she was too. But yet again she straightened her back and refused her urge.

I can do this. What he thinks about me doesn't matter!

Even as Inoue told herself this, the clack of his shoes made her heart flutter with anxiety. He was right in front of her now, setting the new tray next to the old. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. His back was to her; she relaxed slightly and got the courage to face him. If she could just avoid eye contact then maybe she wouldn't make a fool of herself and this wouldn't be a complete mess… but that was before he turned to face her.

His jacket was completely unzipped, as if he'd awoken and dressed just enough to drop off her food, and his sword was completely missing altogether.

"You're suppose to be asleep." His voice had dropped an octave as if sleep still held a part of him in its grasp.

Ulquiorra's jacket swayed to the side, revealing satin skin over rock hard muscles. It was like watching a train wreck, Inoue knew it was wrong to stare but she couldn't look away. And just like that she could feel the imprint of his body against hers once more and she quickly looked away, her hands clenching tightly in her lap.

"I'm not tired." The words were barely audible to Inoue against the sound of her heart thudding loudly in her ears.

Ulquiorra's lips tightened with impatience and he reached for her arm, planning to drag her into bed but she flinched away from him like she thought he intended to hurt her. He felt something dark stir inside himself and for a moment his hand clenched into a fist.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Woman." He bit out the last word bitterly but then he straightened his back and tried to block out the darkness pooling in his chest, "Go to bed."

For a long time neither of them moved. Ulquiorra's stared at her back, tempted to throw her across the room and strap her to that accursed bed and leave her there but just as he decided to do something she stirred and faced him.

Bit by bit Inoue's familiar gray eyes rose and met his own. He could tell she was trying to imitate his distant gaze but her eyes always gave away too much and now was no different.

"Ulquiorra-sama, I know its late and you probably don't want to but…" Inoue blushed slightly and glanced away angry she couldn't control herself like he could, "Well I haven't had the chance to shower for a few days… and I would like to at least use the restroom if it would be possible…"

Immediately Ulquiorra felt the tension leave his body; women were such unpredictable creatures. He had assumed that she was being cold toward him because of… earlier. He slid one hand into his pocket and relaxed a little. He would just take her to his suite-sized bathroom and maybe then he could get some sleep while she was busy.

Ulquiorra was worn out from the past few days' battles and had barely even had time to eat tonight before going to bed. Then he'd woken up barely an hour later remembering he had to bring in Inoue's food that he hadn't been able to at noon.

He glided past her beckoning with his other hand before covering his mouth to stifle a yawn. Tonight he didn't care if anyone saw him show a little carelessness; he was after all, still the strongest Arrancar in the castle…

**

* * *

**

NIGHT! btw if you didn't read the top message then that probly made hardly any sense!

**Please review! And yes Ulquiorra was tired because I was tired so yeah for all intents and purposes hes been fighting a shit ton of stupid hollows and soul reapers lately 'cuz Aizen made him! :3**

**REVIEW PLEEEEEEEASE? I love you forever!**

**~ 4* **

**Mimi/Kiki**


	10. TrappedForced silence

**I'm sorry i have been very... neglective with my story lately and i hope you'll forgive me! i have the next chapter completed also but i'm sving it for a while so you'll have something to read if i get busy again with school and cant get another one wrote for a while ok?**

**I hate that i'm such a slow writer- i really do but ive been so busy with crap lately and yeh ive been catching up on some of my favorite reads- aka Kresly Cole's Immortal series. lol **

I love my raders i really do! please stick with me! :]

**Disclaimer- not my characters... (mostly)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Trapped**

"Silence". Orihime never knew how terrifying and exhilarating that one word could be. Ulquiorra hadn't said a single word to her since their departure and he was leading her down different corridor than last time he'd taken her to the restroom.

"…"

She should have been used to the silence by now, he never had talked very much.

Or had he? Now that she thought about it Ulquiorra had always had _something_ to say; even if it was just to tell her what to do. Other times he'd actually attempted at some kind of conversation, although short and to the point.

Now, she had no idea what to do but stare at him. Never before had she seen him like this. His shirt was unzipped, his hair unusually mussed, and he hadn't even bothered with his sword. Well it's not like he _needed_ it to defend himself really, but still he _always _had it!

Why was he so disheveled? Had someone woke Ulquiorra and made him go feed her? Inoue really didn't like the thought of being a burden to him to.

_Wait… why should I care? He's my enemy. I mean he said himself he'd kill my friends if they came after me! ... or wait, did he? He said… He said he would kill Ichigo I know that but that had only been if… if Ichigo had tried to take me. Take me where? Home? Hmm 'take me'…What was Ulquiorra even thinking?_

Another idea suddenly occurred to Orihime; maybe he had meant 'take' as in like marry or something? More than ever Inoue wished she could read Ulquiorra's mind right now it— wait she could, couldn't she?

Inoue looked at Ulquiorra again; carefully this time. She focused on him…. When nothing happened she concentrated some more… and then a little more… and still she got nothing. Soon Inoue felt like her head was going to explode if she tried any harder and gave up. How come every time she didn't want to hear Ulquiorra's thoughts she did and now that she tried; she couldn't!

_Grr!_ She gave a small sigh of annoyance then gave up and just looked at him plaintively._ Oh Ulquiorra…_

"Yes?" Ulquiorra's deep voice startled Inoue from her thoughts.

Orihime stared up at him confused. His Emerald green eyes looked down at her over his shoulder- like he was waiting for something. He had such perfect eyes; heavy lidded with dark lashes that lay in stark contrast with the irises. And his fair skin drew attention to the amazingly dark hair. It was dark as night, soft as shadow, the hair she'd wanted to have as a child. Orihime's fingers twitched with willful curiosity; she _really_ wanted to trail her fingers through that hair.

"Well? Are you going to just keep staring at me like a dieing hollow would under my blade?" His words dragged on near the end like he was forgetting them before they even left his lips.

"W-what?" Orihime felt like a stone had been lifted from her chest the second he broke the silence; although she could have done without the horrid reference about his killing experiences.

"You said my name. Usually when one says another's name it means they have something to _say_ to them." He sounded exasperated yet he looked completely emotionless as usual.

"I never said your name, Ulquiorra. I haven't said anything…" Inoue looked at him confused then suddenly realized she had said his name! Well she hadn't said it but she thought it and maybe she'd actually managed to think something _to_ him!

Ulquiorra eyed her suspiciously. He had heard something say his name. Why would she lie though? Another yawn was fast on its way so Ulquiorra quickly forgot the matter and turned away. But before he could something disturbing caught his eye.

"What happened to your neck?" He asked angrily.

"My neck? What? What's wrong with it?" Orihime's hands flew to her neck, inspecting the tender skin worriedly.

Ulquiorra took two quick steps toward her. Two steps and her heart was beating like the wings of a frantic sparrow. He pulled both Inoue's hands away from her neck and swept her long hair out of the way with his other. Releasing her wrists he captured her chin instead and tipped her head up and away from him.

There were two, small but jagged, puncture marks on her neck. Slowly he stroked his thumb over the slowly healing wounds and his eyes narrowed; concealed fury and a spike of jealousy swirled in his chest. Who had touched his woman like this?

"Ow! What is it? Ulquiorra? What is it?" Orihime tried to focus on her neck. She couldn't think straight with him so close! She'd said she couldn't feel anything like this for him but her body was reacting like crazy just from his closeness.

Ulquiorra met Inoue's eyes for a split second and he lost it. He looked at her and all he could see was her with someone else. Someone that she didn't refuse to love, someone who she wanted to touch- who she wanted to be with…

"…"

Inoue pulled her chin out of his grasp. "Why are you looking at me like that? I don't even know what—"

_I can't… she has to go. Then I can… I can…_

"I'll be in my room." Ulquiorra abruptly walked away from her and unlocked a door down the hall, "There is a door in the bathroom and it leads to my chamber, go inside when you finish and I will return you to your room."

Orihime stared at Ulquiorra stupidly for a moment then slowly made her way toward him, "Ulquiorra wait, what just happened here? What…?"

A curtain of black hair shielded the Espada's face from view, "Close the bathroom door once you're inside; that is unless you want someone to slit your throat." And with that Ulquiorra disappeared inside. Inoue ran the last three steps to catch up to him but he was already closing the door to his room and disappearing inside.

"Ulquiorra wait!" Orihime ran, reaching for him but she didn't make before the door slammed close.

Slowly Inoue's hand fell back to her side and she stared at the bedroom door sadly.

_I'll never reach him… I shouldn't want to…_

"But your heart needs too… doesn't it?"

Just then cold air slid over Inoue's skin making her shiver and turn around. There stood the bathroom door, open wide, and Orihime dashed over to it. There was no handle so she quickly grabbed the edge and swung it inwards until it clicked shut. Once it did she couldn't even tell there had been a door, it fit seamlessly into the wall. After doing so she slowly turned her back to it and surveyed the room warily. She knew that raspy voice. She'd heard it once before… in a dream.

"Who's there?" she whispered almost inaudibly. Her hands began to shake involuntarily and she covered her neck unconsciously, as her eyes searched the room franticly. "W-where are you?"

The voice cackled softly to her right, just inches from her ear, "I'm the means to an end, poppet."

Inoue jumped in fear, her eyes darting towards Ulquiorra bedroom door, he was so close. One scream and he'd come to her wouldn't he? He'd save her wouldn't he?

"Wouldn't he? Wouldn't he? Don't be so morose girl, you're his little pet remember? Of course he'd come for you." The voice sounded soothing, cajoling almost now.

_Really? Would he?... after everything she'd said to him?_ Inoue thought about it for a moment before she knew without a doubt that he would. She could feel it inside her chest, in her soul even. He would always come for her even when she had hurt him in so many ways.

"Of course… but then you have to ask yourself; how can he save you, when you are the enemy?" the voice was suddenly rough again, gravely and harsh in her ear and it made her skin want to crawl right out of her skin.

_Me the enemy? I'm not his—_

Without warning pain stabbed into Orihime's neck. She opened her mouth to scream but only air escaped and her mouth suddenly snapped closed completely out of her control. Inoue staggered forward, desperate to reach the door so close yet so far away, but her legs were sluggish and wouldn't move the way she wanted them to. Her vision was wavering and she heard the voice again only this time it was her own lips moving, her own voice making the words. Inoue fought for control and stumbled into the shower, she grabbed a knob for support but her fingers were mush and wouldn't grip. Hot water cascaded onto her face and down her body but then her other hand moved completely of its own accord and turned to cold on too.

"Human minds are such fun to mess with, I'm sorry I could not resist a little playful banter." The Presence, Orihime had decided to call it, spoke easily with her new voice- Inoue's voice

_Why! What are you doing? Please stop!... please stop…_

The presence giggled and began stripping the clothes off her new body, "I told you, poppet. I am the means to an end. I cannot and will not stop until I have finished this."

_A means? What end will this-this THEFT get you! This is my body! Stop!_

Orihime watched with fading clarity as her body, now drenched in water, turned toward the bedroom door; a wicked smile curving her lips. "The means to _his_ end."

_NO!_

Orihime threw everything she had against the wall trapping her within, screaming her despair louder and louder until it was a helpless whale of pain but no sound escaped her stolen lips. Then everything went black.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!...i know it was patheticly short but yeah.. i had an amazing one written and then i accidently saved over it s and i couldn't seem to et it rewritten right and that led to writers block and i kinda felt like it was a hopeless fight... but then i felt bad and missed my story and your comments too... review PLEASE i gotta know if you like where the story line is going or not because yeh you actually influence what i write :]**

**LOVE YA GUYS!**

**Kiki~Mimi**


	11. Deja Vu

**Don't you just love how i never have free time anymore? Between catching up on my art projects and my three jobs life has been hectic!**

**Hope you love this chapter as much as i have! xoxoxoxox**

* * *

**Deja Vu- ****Who the hell are you?**

The sound of dripping water woke Ulquiorra. His senses took a moment to clear completely as he slowly sat up in his bed and activated the lights with his rietsu. After closing his favorite novel, he reached to place it on the nightstand and turned to his left intending to ask Inoue a question concerning her living conditions. But the sight before him stalled any words before they could have even _thought_ to leave his lips.

"…_Inoue…"_ Her name was like a plea. She couldn't be doing this, she shouldn't be, but the moment he saw her was something a kin to Grimmjow smashing a cero-packed-fist across his face—it took away his every thought except for what was happening _now_.

Ulquiorra's had never seen Inoue's hair so utterly _crimson_; it was all he could think of as it filled his vision. His eyes clung to, memorized it, and traced every dripping wet strand as it clung to her bare body. Just the thought of his fingers skimming over that luscious skin made his body come alive like never before and now she was standing here before him; the look in her eyes unmistakable.

Orihime took a step towards him drawing his attention to the pool of water at her feet. Something was wrong in the bathroom, why would she let something overflow to this extent? He tried to look behind Inoue into the dark tiled room but she swung the door shut before continuing her utterly seductive walk towards him.

She was practically on top of him by the time he tore his gaze away from the beckoning ivory door.

_Something isn't right_._ Something isn't— oh gods shes going to touch me!_

Warm fingertips skimmed across his cheek and down this throat, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

_Orihime…_ He'd lived so long without out her.

She placed a hand on each of his shoulders and pushed him back against the bed. Breath caught in his throat and his eyes flashed a brilliant emerald.

_Orihime…_ She was everything he'd ever hoped for.

The shawl of red hair that had clung to her breasts suddenly parted when she straddled him and leaned down to press her lips against his. Ulquiorra felt his groin hardening to the point of pain, straining against his pants for her but he clenched his eyes shut; turning his head away.

_Orihime…_ He wanted her, **needed** her, but this couldn't be real… _She said no…_

Inoue's s tongue stroked across his pulse like pure silken heat, swirling, and sucking the sensitive skin like she knew exactly what would drive him crazy. Each breath he took grew more ragged, his fangs lengthening dangerously as he fought to control himself.

_Something isn't right… _This_ isn't right… _Orihime _isn't right._

Her lips crept closer and closer to his own, nibbling their way up his neck. Ulquiorra forced his eyes to open. This had to stop before he threw her to the ground and thrust inside her like a wild animal.

"Orihime…" his voice was whispery and hoarse. He had to stop her; he wouldn't let this happen. She couldn't just tear him apart and then tempt him all over again by doing this.

But Inoue lips were like a feather; so soft, so perfect, as they trailed lightly over his cheek. She was mere seconds away from locking her lips with his own. It would be easy, _so easy,_ to just go with it. Maybe if he could just have this one time, this one _moment_, with her then…

_Then maybe I could let go… forever.._

Little did Ulquiorra know that it was this moment, this one small decision would change everything. Their lips met and for one second Ulquiorra felt completely at peace. For the span of a single heartbeat he didn't feel like a monster; inhuman. He felt alive and real and ready to explode from the sheer wonder of it all. But it was only a second, a single heartbeat, before all hell broke loose.

Without warning, weakness crashed over Ulquiorra and he snapped back to reality. Emerald green eyes were staring down at him.

_Green? Orihime's eyes are gray! What—Who? _

Ulquiorra could feel his strength draining away each second he remained beneath the creature disguised as his would-be other half. The inhuman eyes pierced his own and the lips he'd thought to be Inoue's curled into a malicious smile as it took a deep breath; as if sucking his reitsu through a straw.

_Damn it it's a trap, it's trying to suck out what's left of my soul!_ He realized.

Rage exploded inside the Espada and he grabbed the fake Orihime's shoulders, claws bursting from his fingertips as he tightened his hold. He would not let this thing- this **trash**, win.

_How could I have been so careless? I knew something was wrong! Orihime will never want me as I do her! I knew this and yet I let this disgusting creature make a fool out of me!_

Ulquiorra's eyes swirled with power as he let down the barriers holding back his excess reitsu. Almost immediately the room began buckle under the extreme pressure, the walls groaning as they fought to hold up. Whatever was in his arms screamed in agony and the unfamiliar voice confirmed, again, that it wasn't his Inoue. Struggling to keep himself under control, Ulquiorra shoved the fake away, flinging it against the wall. Granite splintered upon the collision and a fury he'd never known, washed over him, enveloping him in its vengeful claws. In an instant he was on his feet, reaching his prey in three long strides with the intent to kill. Dark claws, broke through soft skin as he dragged the thing off the floor and pinned it against the wall by its throat.

Yet, even knowing that the thing before him was not Orihime, Ulquiorra could not stop his body from shuddering when her wet breasts brushed against his bare chest. What was wrong with him? How was this thing making him react when only Inoue had been able to before? Frustration piled on top of his rage; making his rietsu go still. Ulquiorra knew how his strength must be pressing down on his enemy. He knew, to her, the air must be thick enough to drink by now; if this thing's body was as fragile as his mate's it would probably feel like it was drowning by now. And he hadn't even begun to uncover the pain his rietsu could inflict just by merely changing its density. Using it to apply pressure to a single area of your body, pushing and pushing until the blood vessels and tissues ruptured without so much as a raised finger…

Yes, he was very good at being a monster. It was how he lived, it'd been who he was for a very long time.

_No... Not anymore._

Suddenly Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure dissipated down to almost nothing and although his rage still stormed on, he could think straight again.

"Where is she?" Ulquiorra threw the body back to the floor, trying to ignore the way it wrenched his heart to do so; she looked so much like Inoue.

His enemy tried to sit up but she must have found that many of her bones were fractured and even broken, so she merely stared up at him with a look of smug defiance on her face.

When she did not respond Ulquiorra used his foot to roughly shove her onto her back. "Where. Is. She?" he reiterated once more, impatience was thick in his tone as each second ripped another hole in his heart.

Blood began to leak from the corner of her mouth and she gave a violent cough, splattering the white floor with crimson. Her breathing was labored as she locked eyes with him once more and clenched her lips tightly shut. The glint in her ice cold gaze sent a shiver through his body. He'd seen those eyes before; he knew their bitter hatred very well. Guilt rose up, raw and ugly, inside Ulquiorra. Those eyes, that girl… it couldn't be, could it?

It was so long ago… hundreds of years ago. He'd been free, giving and taking what he pleased, when he pleased.

_But nothing could please you, you felt nothing. Heartless… Souless… Monster- _Ulquiorra's will wavered for a moment as she suddenly spoke.

"You saved my life, forced me to find something to live for when I'd _wanted_ to die. _Why _Ulquiorra_? _I found a reason to go on, he _needed_ me and I needed him… I _loved_ my life Ulquiorra and then you just let then steal it away from me… you just… let them." The hatred in the creatures voice broke into sorrow and they struck him like a dagger.

Ulquiorra's anger dissapated as he stared down at the creature before him. She was right; he had snatched death away from her when she'd wanted it most, and then thrown her the only thing that could stop her from reaching that goal again… how was he to know that because of his decision she would end up torn and bloody on a lab table?

What he had done was wrong and the guilt stung deep but he was worried for Inoue. And his… _love_ for Orihime would always come first.

...

~Four centuries ago~

"I don't care what you're reasons are woman. The child needs to learn. My brother and I are too powerful to raise him. If we slipped up just once, our rietsu would crush him." Ulquiorra's voice sounded hoarse and gravely to his own ears. He hadn't spoken in at least a hundred years.

He'd run into the woman before him just as she'd attempted to impale herself on the horn of dead hollows mask. Her eyes had been a deep amber color back then, and tears had flooded them the instant she realized he wasn't going to allow her death. Her name… he couldn't recall even asking for. But he could recall her features, even as a full hollow she had been humanoid and although scales had covered most parts of her; he had to admit that she had been a beautiful creature once. Opal scales glistening as they seamlessly rose from her skin; covering her arms, her legs, glinted across her stomach, up over her breasts then dissipated just before reaching her temple. A large chunk of her mask had been torn away in battle revealing a soft mouth and serpent-like fangs that could suck the life out of her every opponent or deliver them to hell by means of vicious poison.

Ulquiorra had mercilessly held her down under his clawed foot while dangling a small hollow child above her. She hadn't even put up a fight when she realized what he was. Ulquiorra had expected her to scream at him, curse him, beg him to end it, or even try to chase him down. He'd been prepared to ignore her, to fight her off and threaten her with things worse than death if she made the child's life anything but completely safe. Ulquiorra had showed him to fight for the things he wanted the moment his brother had stumbled upon the child during a battle.

Takeshi had almost killed himself trying to shield it from both our own and our enemy's rietsu along with helping take the beast out; and the kid had watched our every movements. Ulquiorra had known the child was watching, remembering, as each blow ether struck its mark or was deflected, he'd known that its remaining black eye was locked on him as he'd shoved his hand straight through the hollow beast's chest; holding him in place so that Takeshi's hawk-like talons could cleave the mask straight from its face. That day, when Ulquiorra yanked his hand from the carcass and let it drop to the ground without a trace of emotion, the child had learned the one thing that every hollow needed to survive. How to kill without remorse.

Now all she needed to do was keep him alive, let him fight, help him grow, and then she could let him go when he was ready; if she wished.

"Demonio Alado…" she'd whispered his name as if a blessing at first, thinking him to kill her, but as he sat the small child on the sand next to her she'd stared at it helplessly; her expression pure agony as it curled innocently against her wavy black hair, deep asleep. " Why me…?"

Ulquiorra didn't know why he had chosen her, maybe it had been her lack of animosity, completely void of the hate that embodied their kind. He didn't know why… it hadn't mattered to him. He was only doing this because his brother had begged him to.

"You _will_ live. Be it for this child or yourself, I do not care. Find a reason, woman. I will be watching." Ulquiorra released her and stepped back, wary.

She looked away from him almost immediately and stared down at the boy. Hand shaking, the woman brushed his black hair away from his face and gasped when she saw the hole where his left eye should have been. She seemed to be shocked yet tender as she gingerly rubbed her thumb over his small mask.

Deeming her sane enough not to hurt the boy Ulquiorra turned and shot into the sky.

"Wait!"

Ulquiorra paused at her cry, unconsciously tensing for a fight.

"What—What is his name?" she sounded more stable, her voice only breaking slightly.

"We called him… Noitora."

...

~A few years ago~

Ulquiorra hurried down the dark corridor that would take him to Szayel Aporro's laboratory. Aizen had just arrived and was in the mood for renovating so, as usual, it was his job to go fetch the pink haired freak from his lair. After turning the final corner he stopped and stared at the door for a moment, hoping he wouldn't have to witness yet another experiment. Slowly but purposefully he walked up to the door and entered, shuddering at what he saw.

The room was dimly lit execpt for the large examination table in the center of the room. Bright- almost searing light revealed every gore-filled detail of the scientist's latest victim. A fraile white body, almost completely drained of blood, lay cut open upon the table. Red was splattered across the floor, pooling at a nearby drain and cold metallic tools on a tray were bathed in the liquid.

"Szayel, Aizen has summoned you."

As if on queue the body on the table groaned and it's head lolled toward him hauntingly. Horror filled eyes stared up at him helplessly as blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth. Ulquiorra found himself stepping back toward the door as he recognized the broken creature before him. The scene before him left no room for imagination, he knew exactly what must have been inflicted upon her and if he could feel abhorrence Ulquiorra might have wretched at the very thought.

_Vivisection..._

Ulquiorra tore his gaze away from her deathless stare and looked at her body once more. Her ribcage had been split open, several organs were missing and others had been dissected while still inside while a mysterious dark liquid was being injected via an IV. Suddenly her lungs began to spazim and a gurguling sound came from her throat as she labored to mouth just two words.

"Help... Me..." she signaled helplessly as her fingers twitched feebly toward him.

At that moment Szayel scurried in through another door, "Ah Ulquiorra! I thought i heard your voice. Yes, yes i know Aizen needs me i'll be there in a moment, i just have to administer another dose to my patient and we can go. I really think i'm onto something with this one, i'm trying to create a type of arrancar that can become insubstantial and are able to take over any host. I'm so glad Noitora donated this specimen, her resiliance is quite amazing! But listen to me, talking of things you couldn't begin to understand! Shoo, i'll be there when i am able."

And with that the arrancar had ushered him through the door. He had been all too happy to leave that place of horror, and after one last glance at the once beautiful creature on the table... he'd left.

...

Ulquiorra stamped down his shame and guilt over that night.

_Orihime. I must think of only Orihime right now._

"I'm sorry for my actions, i was selfish but i was only doing what i thought was... right. I aplologize i do not know your name, but what was done is over now and you have done something with my mate.I must protect her first but return her to me and i will take you both from this place."

An inner instinct seemed to be driving him now. _Find you woman, take her away... it is not safe here- you must protect... take her away. _Yes, and he could take this woman too, he owed her that atleast; he owed her the chance to get away from this place.

Sadness seemed to tinge the woman's eye's when he offered her freedom. She looked away from him and a white vapor began leeking from her mouth and nose. it gathered in a cloud on the other side of Inoue's body and finally took the shape of the hollow he'd known. Then suddenly her voice was whispering in his mind.

"My name is Aimi and this is one of the few froms I can substantialize... The doctor succeeded in creating an arrancar that can become insubstantial. I can overcome any host body as long as I have had access to their blood... I specialize in weakening or killing targets by sucking out their reitsu or their souls... Also any damage taken while in the host body will only effect the host..." She paused and looked down at the battered body between them, "Orihime was my host... and the damage you inflicted is killing her as we speak. I don't forgive you for what you've done, but I didn't know... i didn't mean to get her hurt. I'm holding you to your offer; take me from this place Ulquiorra. Soon."

Ulquiorra's heart stopped as her words sunk in. _-killing her..._

"FUCK!" Ulquiorra tore his wrist open as he fell beside her then pressed the liquid to her lips begging her to swallow. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

He was afraid to touch her broken body, he couldn't even tell if she was breathing! What if her heart had stopped? What if she had internal bleeding? What was he suppose to do!

_Fuck! i don't know anything about this kind of healing! Who the hell could I trust to save her_? _I don't have the supplies and the healers here can't work on humans- Shit! Wait.. Humans!_

Ulquiorra gingerly gathered Inoue in his arms and opened a portal to the human world. He'd studied her for weeks before taking her, he knew she had connections high within the soul society and they were expert at healing human and reapers alike. There was a shop somewhere in her home town, he remembered it vividly. They were his only chance but he wouldn't have much time... Aizen would sense he'd opened this portal and he hadn't requested permission. He felt the urge to unleash a another string of obscenities; the arrancar was already shock by his crude behavior but at the moment he didn't care.

_Orihime these friends of your had better know how to save you then may god have mercy on their souls... because i won't._

* * *

**_The end hope you likey! lol Its been hecktic but i'm happy i got this done atleast!_**

**_Review me your love ppl so i can work out the next chapter! :)_**


End file.
